El heredero
by circelilith
Summary: Saga y Saori por fin vivían la vida soñada que tanto habían anhelado, habían formado una familia perfecta que era envidiada por dioses y mortales. Nada parecía poder salir mal. Pero una broma del destino pondrá a prueba su amor y les enseñará que no todos los finales son de cuento de hadas, mientras un nuevo y peculiar integrante de la familia crece.
1. Una familia de Portada

Hacía mucho que no escribía algo en tono cómico, esta idea nació en base a parodias hechas con una amiga y decidí desarrollar la idea. No es nada muy elaborado, pero espero se diviertan.

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA FAMILIA DE PORTADA

Después de años y años de batallas, la tierra por fin se hallaba en paz. Zeus harto de rencillas familiares decidió hacer algo drástico, volver a la vida a cada dios y mortal perecido en las Guerras Santas libradas contra Athena. El señor del trueno buscaba una utopía de paz, donde todo volviera a tener orden.

Al tener a todos sus hijos y hermanos reunidos, prohibió a aquellos volver a levantarse en contra de su hija predilecta, quien había demostrado ser digna de la protección de la Tierra. La llamó ante él para ofrecerle volver al Olimpo a su lado y prepararse para algún día ser su sucesora. Los susurros de inconformidad por parte del resto de los hijos del omnipotente no tardaron, pero lo que más sorprendió fue la respuesta negativa de ella.

-Papá, gracias por querer compensarme pero yo no quiero vivir aquí. Todos me odian, además que amo vivir entre los humanos y lo sabes.

-Pero hija no hay razón para que sigas allá, puedes ir cuando tu quieras pero quédate conmigo mi niña. ¿O es que hay alguna razón por la que deseas seguir allá? Aparte de que estos inútiles te molestan.

-Bueno, es que sí hay algo que anhela mi corazón más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Y que es? -pregunta Zeus curioso- tu nunca me has pedido nada, dime qué es y te lo concederé.

-No es que, es quien.

Athena estalló en llanto sin hablar mientras algunos de sus hermanos se reían de ella. Zeus con su divinidad leyó la mente y corazón de su hija. Habían pasado algunos años y la diosa estaba por cumplir los 18 años, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y descubrir lo que ella quería lo dejo pasmado.

-Ay no por favor -grito su padre- Ese mortal no. Lo que quiera pero él no.

-Pero es lo único que quiero.

Zeus vio la carita de su amada hija empapada en lagrimas y movio la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Hera se puso de pie, intuyendo que su esposo cedería ante los caprichos de Athena.

-Zeus, no irás a permitir que esta niña berrinchuda se salga con la suya.

Pero el rey de dioses ni siquiera la escucho, cuando todos se dieron cuenta, un portal se había abierto, del cual caía un hombre portando una armadura dorada.

Athena abrió sus enormes ojos azules al ver a Saga de Géminis en el suelo, mientras los murmuros de todos subían de tono. El caballero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, se posó sobre su rodilla aún confundido, los años que había estado en la tierra de los muertos no habían pasado para él, por lo que estaba igual que a sus 28 años.

-Mi diosa Athena ¿como es que yo…?

-Esta bien -dijo ella encendiendo su cálido cosmos para él- Esta bien.

Aunque ella no dijo nada más, él comprendió que estaba en ese lugar por ella. Lo que alguna vez había cruzado su pecadora mente quizás podría no ser un sueño, hasta que sintió la mirada amenazadora de Zeus encima.

-Mi padre ha accedido a esto -aclaro la diosa- tenemos su permiso.

Al escuchar esto de la voz de Saori, el peliazul se puso de pie, con sus gruesos dedos limpió los restos de lagrimas de las mejillas de la diosa y tomó sus labios, reclamándolos como suyos.

A pesar de las dudas que tenía, Zeus se sintió complacido al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Athena. Pero no todos reaccionaron igual.

-Ahhh, ¡ese sucio mortal está manoseando y babeando a mi hermanita! -se quejaba Abel-.

-Ese debí ser yo -decía Poseidón- ¿y si lo sometemos a votación?

La diosa del amor, Afrodita, aplaudía emocionada; mientras que Apolo y Artemisa debatían sobre lo inapropiado del acto. Mientras que Eris y Ares intercambiaban miradas de molestia ante lo sucedido.

-Oye Ares -interrumpió Dionisio, quien como de costumbre estaba bebiendo- Si ese es tu recipiente mortal ¿Entonces tu y Athena van a…?

-¡No! -grita indignado- De ahora en adelante solo usaré mi cuerpo real, esto de usar recipientes ya me dio ñañaras.

Así, Saori y Saga iniciaron una nueva vida juntos en la tierra. Se casaron y un año después concibieron a un par de gemelos, una niña y un niño. Alhena poseía la belleza y gracia de Saori, mientras que Saga Jr. era el retrato de su padre. Ambos fueron recibidos como los príncipes del Olimpo, pues aunque Zeus tenía otros nietos por parte de sus otros hijos, tenía predilección por los hijos de Athena. Todos admiraban a la familia perfecta que formaban. Saga y Saori se demostraban un amor incondicional y sus hijos era bellos y educados, viviendo en la enorme mansión Kido. Para el padre de los dioses era lógico pensar que ellos representaban el futuro del Olimpo, aunque los demás los envidiaran. Athena era feliz, tenía la vida que había anhelado y nada podría empañar esa felicidad. O al menos, eso era lo que todos pensaban.

\- 0 -

 _5 Años después_

-Saga, por favor -decía Saori mientras su esposo le besaba el cuello- con los niños aquí no.

-Preciosa, es que ya hace casi una semana que no… Tu sabes.

-Perdón, es que entre cuidar a los gemelos y organizar cosas en la fundación, he estado exhausta.

-Si ese es el problema, ahora mismo me encargo de ello.

El geminiano tomó a sus hijos y por medio de un portal llega a la entrada del templo de Géminis.

-Niños se quedarán a dormir con el tío Kanon hoy -dice mientras entra- mañana temprano regresaré por ustedes.

-Pero papi -dice Alhena- el tío Kanon nos da papas fritas para cenar.

-Y también para desayunar -agrega Saga Jr.-

-Solo será por hoy, lo prometo.

Kanon sale a recibirlos y Saga pone a sus hijos en un sofá de prisa, dejando una maleta también.

-¿Donde es el incendio? -pregunta el gemelo menor-.

-Necesito este favor, tengo cosas que hacerle a Saori, digo que hacer con Saori.

-Ahh, el incendio es en tus pantalones.-

-¿Quieres callarte?

-Mancillas a nuestra diosa -dice Kanon sin poder contener la risa- ¡degenerado!

-Idiota -dice Saga caminando hacia la salida- vengo mañana por ellos.

-Si, bueno… ¿Quien quiere papas fritas?

De regreso en la mansión, Saga le quita de las manos el Iphone a Saori mientras la besa suavemente.

-¿Acaso esto te divierte más que yo, mi diosa?

-Claro que no, tu eres dulce y cariñoso.

-¿Eso crees? -dice mientras la empuja hacia la mesa del comedor- ¿Que solo puedo ser dulce?

Ella sonríe nerviosa, respondiendo a los apasionados besos que la hacen cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre, se da cuenta que el color de cabello de su esposo ha cambiado, tornándose gris.

-Saga ¿estas bien? -dice un poco asustada- pensé que esto solo te pasaba cuando estabas muy enojado.

-Si, yo también -contesta sin dejar de besarla- deben ser las ganas que te traigo.

Él empieza a quitarle la ropa, pero ella recuerda algo y lo intenta detener.

-Amor espera, recuerda que suspendí los anticonceptivos y debemos usar preservativo.

El geminiano levanta la cara de sus pechos algo molesto, con los ojos rojos y con voz más grave de lo habitual responde:

-No me importa Athena, te voy a tomar como yo quiera.

-¿Que? ¡Ahhhh!

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

-Eso fue interesante.

-Mi vida, perdóname si fui brusco contigo. No se que me pasó pero al menos volví a la normalidad al terminar.

-Si pensé por un momento que me querías matar pero en realidad… Creo que me gustó.

\- 0 -

 _3 meses después_

El sonido de un estómago volviendo se escucha desde el baño.

-¿Estas bien amor?

-Nooo. Me voy a morir

-Tranquila -dice Saga mientras entra y levanta a Saori del suelo- ven, te llevaré a la cama.

-Así fue como terminé aquí y ahora moriré.

-No seas berrinchuda, seguramente pronto pasarán las náuseas.

-Con los gemelos no me puse tan mal.

-Lo sé, pero parece que estos bebés son especiales.

-Especialmente malos con su mamá.

Él sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

-Te ves hermosa -le dice mientras acaricia su vientre- y amo que seas la madre de mis hijos.

-Y yo odio que seas tan perfectamente encantador. Así ya no me puedo quejar.

-Ya no te angusties. Contrataremos una niñera para los gemelos, así te relajarás y concentrarás en ser una tierna mamá ¿Si?

-Esta bien.

\- 0 -

 _Quinto mes de embarazo_

-Kanon ¿Quieres dejarle de ver el trasero a la mesera? Saori esta presente.

-Perdón cuñadita, la costumbre.

-No hay problema.

-¿Quieres que te ordene la ensalada de siempre corazón?

-No -responde la pelilila- Quiero un filete, grueso, jugoso y que aun este rojito.

Kanon la observa asombrado, con miles de ideas en su cabeza.

-¿Quieren que lo deje solos o esto es normal entre ustedes?

-Cállate estúpido. ¿Segura? Casi nunca comes carne roja.

-Pero lo quiero ¡Lo necesito!

-Tranquila, ya lo consigo… Debe ser el embarazo, esos gemelos seguro serán niños.

\- 0 -

 _Séptimo mes de embarazo_

-Muy bien -dice el ginecólogo- veamos como va ese par de varoncitos.

El médico enciende el equipo para examinar el vientre de Athena, pero al hacerlo su expresión cambia.

-¿Ha tenido algún dolor o malestar?

-No, bueno el otro día sentí algo raro. Como si los gemelos estuvieran peleando, estuvieron muy activos ese día ¿Por que?

-¿Pasa algo malo doctor? -pregunta el peliazul-.

-Es que esto no es posible, el mes pasado pudimos ver a los dos bebés y ahora… Ya solo hay uno

-¿Que?

Saga y Saori se miran asustados y horrorizados.

-¿Como es eso posible doctor? -pregunta Saori- Si hubiera tenido un aborto espontáneo lo hubiera sabido, en especial a estas alturas del embarazo.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar algo así. Ni siquiera hay rastros de la bolsa que contenía al feto, es como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

-Doctor revise bien, un bebé no puede solo desaparecer -dice Saga contrariado- ¿Y que me dice del otro? ¿Esta bien?

-Si, está en perfectas condiciones, hasta parece haber crecido más ahora sin su gemelo.

-Es como si...Se lo hubiera comido.

-Saga no digas esas cosas por favor. Doctor ¿y ahora que hacemos? ¿Estoy en peligro o algo?

-No, todo esta bien. Puede continuar con su embarazo normalmente. Es solo que esto jamás me había pasado. No pude haberme equivocado y ver dos por error.

Saga y Saori salieron del consultorio de la mano, se sentían algo desanimados por haber perdido a uno de sus bebés y sin saber cómo o por qué. Saori comenzó a llorar, afirmando que seguramente era su culpa.

-Preciosa no llores. No es culpa tuya. Ni siquiera el doctor sabe lo que sucedió. Lo importante es que tu estas bien, y aún tenemos a uno de nuestros pequeños que será muy fuerte porque sobrevivió. Estoy seguro que ese niño será muy especial. Mejor debemos pensar en un buen nombre.

Ella aún desanimada se hundió en los brazos de su esposo, aunque estaba triste, él tenía razón.

\- 0 -

 _Noveno mes de embarazo_

Saori estaba recostada en su cama con el control de la T.V en la mano, saltando de un canal a otro.

-¿Señorita quiere que le prepare algo de cenar?

-Nooo Tatsumi ¿por que me sigues diciendo señorita? ¿No ves que estoy a punto tener otro hijo?

-Discúlpeme señorita, es que yo siempre la veré como una niña. Permítame acomodarle la almohada.

Cuando Tatsumi pasa el brazo cerca de ella, Saori lo observa con furia y le lanza una mordida.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Pero que le pasa? Mi señora no esta bien.

-¿Que son esos gritos? -dice Saga que entra a la habitación-.

-Es que la señorita Saori me mordió

-Pues vete, ¡déjame!

-Mi vida ¿por que haces eso? -pregunta Saga asombrado-.

-No quiero cenar, no quiero que me acomode la almohada, quiero ir al Olimpo y gobernarlos a todos.

Saga intercambia miradas de duda con Tatsumi y le toca la frente a su esposa.

-No tienes fiebre, aunque tus ojos están un poco irritados y rojizos ¿será algún síntoma del embarazo?

Saori empieza a olfatearle la mano que tocó su frente, recorriendo su brazo y llegando hasta su musculoso pecho.

-Hueles bien, hazme el amor.

-¡Saori! -grita Saga poniéndose rojo- Tatsumi esta aquí. ¿Pero que te pasa?

-Yo mejor los dejo solos, llámenme si necesitan algo. Un médico, frazadas limpias, un bosal.

-¡Te escuché maldito calvo!

-Cálmate nena, me quedaré un rato contigo ¿Quieres dormir?

-No. Es que no se que me pasa. De repente siento furia y energía que no se cómo controlar. Me siento inquieta. Saga ¿que me pasa?

-Te entiendo, así me sentía cuando el Evil tomaba control de mi. Como si no fuera yo… ¿Quieres un té?

-No-dice ella mientras le desabrocha la camisa- Quiero que me tomes como cuando me hiciste a este hijo.

-Pero amor ¿y si te lastimo?

-¡Que me cojas te digo!

El geminiano prefiere no llevarle la contraria a su esposa, por lo que decide complacerla y comienza a acariciarla y besarla. Con mucho cuidado Saga se adentra en la intimidad de su amada, a pesar de que le preocupa lastimarla, él también siente deseos de estar con ella, por lo que se deja llevar poco a poco. Sin embargo, unos minutos después de iniciado el acto, Saga siente como si le dieran un diminuto puñetazo en el miembro e interrumpe la acción.

-¡Ahhhh! -grita mientras se levanta de la cama- ¿Que demonios fue eso?

-¿Que paso?

-No lo se, es como si me hubieran golpeado desde ahí adentro.

-¿Como crees? Eso no puede ser, anda vuelve aquí.

-No, Saori. Yo se lo que sentí y no volveré a entrar ahí. Mejor acurruquémonos.

-¿Es en serio? Ayyy maldito embarazo.

\- 0 -

 _2 Días después_

-Si, si. Estamos saliendo ahora mismo para el hospital -hablaba Saga al teléfono- te veo allá hermano.

-¡Ahhhhhh! No voy a llegar ¡apúrate Tatsumi, písale!

Al llegar al hospital, el peliazul se quedó llenando el papeleo, mientras los médicos se apresuraron en preparar a Saori. Uno de ellos se puso guantes y se dispuso a revisar la dilatación, pero al hacerlo, sintió un dolor en los dedos.

-¿Que fue eso? -dijo retirando la mano rápidamente- algo me lastimó. Vean, los guantes se rompieron.

El resto del equipo no le hizo mucho caso a las quejas del joven y se concentraron en atender a la futura mamá, adjudicando a una falta de cuidado por parte del médico, el incidente. Los gritos de Saori se escuchaban hasta afuera, mientras Saga se apresuraba a terminar de llenar los formatos.

Los médicos le pidieron a la pelilila pujar al ritmo de las contracciones y después de unos largos minutos, la cabeza del recién nacido se asomaba. Mala fue la hora en que uno de los doctores, decidió ayudar al bebé a salir, tomándolo de los hombros para jalarlo, pues el pequeño que venía saliendo no lo tomó bien.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ayúdenme! -grito el médico- ¡Quítenmelo!

Se necesitó de varias personas para quitarle de encima al pequeño ser que había encajado sus dientes fuertemente en el que consideró su enemigo. Desconcertados y asustados por lo que veían, el personal del hospital salió corriendo, mientras que otros gritaban que lo encerraran en algún lado y llamaran a control animal.

Saori exhausta y adolorida no entendía lo que pasaba, pues ni siquiera le habían mostrado a su hijo. ¿Que era lo que sucedía? ¿Que había salido de la diosa?

Gracias por leer esta locura, hasta pronto!


	2. Conozcan a nuestro hijo

**CAPÍTULO 2: CONOZCAN A NUESTRO HIJO**

Todo un alboroto se había armado en aquel hospital japonés. Saga vio como el personal salia corriendo de la sala de partos a donde el se dirigía y preocupado se apresuró a entrar. Uno de los doctores que aún estaba en aquella sala, intentaba meter en una caja al pequeño bebe desnudo que, a pesar de ser recién nacido, agitaba las manos y gritaba con fuerza.

-¡Saga! -grito Saori desde la camilla- no quieren darme al bebé, dicen que llamaran a la policía para que ellos se lo lleven.

-¿Que? -Saga se acercó molesto al médico- ¡Entrégueme a mi hijo!

-No, esto no es un niño normal, debemos llamar a alguien, la policía, un sacerdote o que se yo.

Al escuchar como se expresaban de su hijo, Saga comenzó a cambiar de color de cabello y enrojecerse de los ojos. El hombre que sostenía al niño lo vio y solo se lo puso en las manos antes de salir corriendo.

Evil Saga observó al pequeño que le sonreía y se lo entregó a Saori.

-¡Vayámonos! -dijo al abrir un portal dimensional-.

Saori cubrió con una manta a su bebé y entró, obedeciendo a su esposo.

En la mansión, la aun agitada madre descubrió al recién nacido y por primera vez lo vio con detenimiento. Era un pequeño de grandes ojos verdes, cabello alborotado y grisáceo, de piel blanca y con pequeños colmillitos que sobresalían cuando sonreía. Ella asombrada dijo:

-Es… Es… ¡Es hermoso!

Abrazó muy fuerte a su bebé mientras Saga, ya recuperando su aspecto normal, se acercaba a ella.

-Se parece a ti. Bueno cuando, tu sabes…

-¿Que he hecho? -dice Saga preocupado- Parece una cruel broma.

-¿De que hablas? Es nuestro bebé y es hermoso, ve esa linda sonrisita malévola ¿no te encanta?

Athena ve que su esposo está bastante afectado y se siente frustrada. El peliazul por otro lado se siente culpable de no haber previsto lo que considera un problema, jamás cruzó por su mente que concebir un hijo semidios en estado Evil tuviera estas consecuencias.

-¿Estas arrepentido de esto?-pregunta ella-.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que mis errores siguen afectándote. ¿Que pensarán todos cuando lo vean?

-Se que se sorprenderán y quizás más de uno diga algo malo. Pero es nuestro hijo. Evil Saga es parte de ti para bien o para mal, y así como te amo con todo lo que implica, así amo a este hijo.

El geminiano miró a su diosa, ella siempre era perfecta y calmaba sus demonios, quizás ella podría calmar a ese pequeño que acababa de nacer.

Los gritos de sus gemelos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Mami quiero ver al bebé -decía Alhena- quiero cargarlo.

-Espera Alhena, con cuidado.

Los gemelos ven a su pequeño hermano y se preguntan sobre su apariencia.

-Oye pa… -dice Saga Jr.- mi hermanito se ve como cuando te enojas.

Saga y Saori estallan en risas al pensar la causa de todo.

\- 0 -

Un par de semanas después, la familia divina de Athena ha solicitado que se cumplan con las formalidades apropiadas para el nacimiento del hijo de cualquier dios, por lo que se ha preparado una gran ceremonia en la que se presentara al nuevo integrante de la familia olímpica. Saori está un poco nerviosa de presentar a su hijo, pues conoce a sus hermanos y sabe bien lo que le espera.

Aún así, la familia Gemini Kido se presenta a tiempo a uno de los salones del templo de Zeus, quien espera ansioso conocer a su nuevo nieto. Los dioses engalanan el evento.

Ares se sienta solemne con sus hijos, Phobos y Deimos d años respectivamente. Eris también los acompaña, quien está embarazada de un mortal desconocido. Thanatos, Hypnos y su pequeña hermana Ker están en otra mesa. Afrodita coquetea con Ares de una mesa a otra, a pesar de que su marido Hefesto está enfrente. Artemisa está con su hermano Apolo, quien está ahí con su hija de 6 años, Apolonis. Hermes y Dionisio beben y hablan sin poner mucha atención en Hades que se la pasa quejándose de todo, mientras Poseidón se lamenta tener que presenciar la presentación de otro hijo de su amada Athena. Abel los escucha en silencio, pues tampoco le agrada pensar en su hermana con Saga, a quien nunca ha aceptado del todo.

Zeus escucha a Hera quejarse por enésima vez de sus infidelidades, cuando ve llegar a su hija favorita con un bebé en brazos, seguida por su esposo y sus gemelos.

-¡Abueloo!

Alhena y Saga Jr. Corren a abrazar a Zeus ante la mirada fastidiada de Hera.

-Padre -dice Athena acercándose a él- He venido como lo dictan nuestras costumbres, ha presentar a mi hijo y pedir tu bendición frente a todos.

-Por supuesto mi pequeña hija -dice él levantándose de su trono- ¿Cual será el nombre del pequeño?

-Lo llamaremos Evander -dice ella descubriéndolo para que su padre lo bendiga-.

-¿Pero que? ¿Que pasó aquí?

Zeus exaltado da un paso hacia atrás y el resto de los dioses, llenos de curiosidad se acercan.

-Por los titanes ¿Que es eso? -dice Artemisa- No parece un olímpico.

-Oigan se parece a Ares -dice Dionisio tambaleándose- o a Thanatos. A ver digan ya ¿Quien es el padre?

Saori se pregunta de que habla su familia, mientras todos los dioses tienen algo que decir al respecto.

-Eso no te hubiera pasado si te hubieras casado conmigo -dice Poseidón- Aun podrías, deja al bipolar.

-Tan casta según ella y miren nada más -afirma Hera de manera venenosa- ¿al menos sabes quien es el padre de eso?

-¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías? -dice Athena- Padre, bendice a mi hijo.

-Eh.. si bueno. Bienvenido Evander al gran linaje de los dioses del Olimpo y todo eso.

-¡Papá!

-Es que míralo Athena, tiene colmillos y su cabello, en serio se parece a Ares.

-A mi no me miren -dice Ares- Athena y yo solo tuvimos un encuentro una vez pero me dejo desvestido y alborotado.

Afrodita se levanta de su asiento indignada y le da una bofetada a Ares para después salir del salón. Saga por su parte intenta respirar profundamente ante todo lo que escucha, pero al escuchar sobre Athena y Ares, empieza a perder la paciencia. Eris se da cuenta y sonríe, poniendo su brazo en los hombros del peliazul.

-¿Ves? Yo jamás te hubiera puesto los cuernos, guapo.

-¡Quitate! -contesta Saga alejándose.

-Athena por favor -suplica Abel- ¿no te das cuenta todo lo que tu amor a los humanos ocasiona? Ya date cuenta que tu lugar es con nosotros.

-Tu cállate Abel, Saga por favor…

Zeus molesto del griterio los manda a callar a todos.

-¡Silencio! Algo pasó aquí y quiero saberlo. Athena ¿Tu hijo es Ares o Thanatos?

-Nooo, ya dejen de decir estupideces todos. Mi hijo no es de ningún dios, solo me lo hizo Saga cuando estaba Evil ¿ok?

-Athena -dice asombrado Ares- No sabía que te gustaba el hardcore.

-Eso fue demasiada información para mi -dice Poseidón- yo me voy.

Los dioses gemelos y su hermana Ker miraban todo desde lejos.

-Creo que tu travesura fue demasiado lejos hermanita.

-Pero Hypnos, si ese niño esta hermoso. ¡Yo lo quiero!

Athena se dio cuenta que por primera vez, su familia era rechazada. De nada importó el favoritismo eterno de su padre, ni los gemelos hermosos que tenía. Lo único que ahora todos veían era un cuadro imperfecto al cual juzgar y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Eris quiso regocijarse del sufrimiento de su hermana y se acerco a ver al pequeño.

-Di lo que quieras hermanita, pero tu engendro jamás será uno de nosotros.

Como si supiera que el comentario hería a su madre, Evander escupió reflujo que fue a dar en la cara de la diosa de la discordia.

-¡Ahhh pero que asco! Llévate a tu demonio de aquí.

-Saori -dijo en tono serio Saga- Vámonos ya.

Athena miro a su padre, quien a pesar de sentirse mal por ver triste a su hija, no hizo nada para detenerla; luego tomó a sus gemelos y recién nacido y se fue. El resto de los presentes continuaron lanzando juicios hacia la diosa de la sabiduría caída en desgracia.

Al llegar a la mansión, Saori soltó en llanto. Estaba acostumbrada a ser considerada una diosa importante y ese día todos la habían tratado como basura. Y su padre, que decía amarla tanto, no movió un dedo para detener aquello.

-No quiero que volvamos allá -dijo Athena dolida- Si no aceptan a nuestro hijo, no me aceptan a mi y no me interesa saber de ellos.

-Mi amor no seas extrema. Yo más que nadie estoy furioso de cómo nos trataron y cómo intentaron hacerme dudar de ti.

-Pero no lo haces ¿o si?

-No… Aunque ¿Cómo esta eso de que dejaste alborotado a Ares?

Saori se rio al recordarlo.

-Fue hace siglos, intentábamos hacer las paces y él había perdido a un hijo. Yo me acerqué a intentar reconfortarlo pero creo que hubo un mal entendido y él terminó desnudo frente a mi. Yo salí corriendo y jamás me lo perdonó.

El geminiano gruño molesto pero intentó comprender que eso había sido en otro tiempo.

-Así que lo dejaste firme y dispuesto. Ahora entiendo por qué te odia, ese idiota está acostumbrado a tener a cuanta mujer quiere. Pero tu -dice abrazándola- eres solo mía.

Saori lo abraza también y se recarga en su pecho, puede que halla dejado de ser la niña consentida de su padre, pero aún tiene a su esposo.

\- 0 -

 _2 meses después_

-Tatsumi ¿llegó la Saintia que iban a enviar del santuario?

-Si mi señora, aquí esta.

Una pequeña niña con armadura rosada se presenta ante Athena.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Xiaoling de la Osa Men…

-Si, si, si. Ahorrate la presentación niña. Debo llevar a los gemelos a la escuela y tengo prisa. Después iré a la fundación, así que regresaré tarde. Asegurate de darle su mamila a Evander cada 3 horas, también a las 12 le haces su papilla de pescado, muele las espinas porque le gusta con todo. A las 4 lo sacas a tomar un poco el sol, pero lleva la sombrilla porque tiene la piel delicada. Y a las 6 le das un baño con su espuma especial aroma a pasiflora, solo así dormirá bien. Los gemelos llegaran a comer, pero de ellos no te preocupes, ya tienen 7 y saben lo que deben hacer, Tatsumi se hace cargo si necesitan algo. Si hay alguna emergencia mi numero está anotado en el refrigerador, ¡suerte!

-S.. Si señora.

La pequeña Saintia escuchó como Saori cerraba la puerta. Tatsumi se había ido con ellos, pues fungía como su chófer también, así que solo eran ella y el pequeño Evander.

-Bueno, conozcamos a este bebé.

Al verlo notó que no se parecía a los otros hijos de la diosa pero decidió hacer su trabajo. Como Saori se lo había pedido, le dio la mamila, la cual notó estaba mordida y arañada. _Que extraño,_ pensó. Al dársela a Evander vio que tenía un apetito muy voraz, así que empezó a hacer la papilla. Sacó dos pescados del refrigerador y empezó a partirlo para moler la carne y espinas.

-Que asco, esto huele horrible ¿Como puedes comerte esto bebé?

Cuando por fin termino de prepararla, tomo una pequeña cuchara de plástico y empezó a alimentarlo. El pequeño al saborear aquella especie de Sashimi, comenzó a morder la cuchara más y más.

-Espera nene -dijo Xiaoling luchando por recuperar la cuchara- ¡oye suéltala!

Unos minutos de forcejeo después, la Saintia había recuperado la cuchara, o al menos gran parte de ella. No entendía que le pasaba a aquel niño, pero quería demostrar que era una sirviente digna de confianza y se dispuso a preparar la carriola para pasear al pequeño. Lo tomó en brazos y lo puso dentro del carrito aquel. Evander parecía entusiasmado y sus ojos verdes brillaron al ver el parque que estaba a un par de calles de la casa, al ver las palomas volar, el bebé se aventaba impetuosamente.

-Oye, tranquilo pequeños

Xiaoling se distrajo por un momento viendo las fuentes danzarinas que había en aquella plaza, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que una paloma se había posado en la mesita del carrito. Evander estaba inmóvil con una gran sonrisa de ver al ave de cerca, la veía como un gato que caza a su presa y de repente. La Saintia solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando la carriola empezó a moverse como si hubiera una batalla adentro.

-¡Evander deja a esa paloma! ¡Basta!

El pequeño que sujetaba al animal de las plumas de la cola, abrió su mano y la dejo ir por los gritos de la chica. El carrito y él estaban llenos de plumas, incluso parecía tener hipo y sacarlas de su boca.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa, vamos.

En la mansión, los gemelos Alhena y Saga Jr. Habían regresado de la escuela y vieron como la nueva niñera entraba con cara de frustración llevando a su hermanito.

-Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera -dijo Alhena tomando un vaso con agua-.

Xiaoling preparó la tinita de porcelana fina en la que debía bañar al bebé y la lleno con agua tibia. Luego fue a donde Evander, le quitó la ropa y lo metió al agua. Evander pareció relajarse al estar ahí, se veía sonriente y por un momento se porto como un bebé cualquiera. La Saintia terminó de bañarlo y fue por la toalla para sacarlo, pero no esperaba que hubiera resistencia. Un griterío salio del baño, cuando Saga regresaba a la casa, encontrando a la Osa Menor llena de arañazos en cara y brazos, a punto de llorar.

-Ah, Evander. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí niña, yo me encargo de él.

La pequeña oriental tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo, nunca en su entrenamiento había tenido que enfrentarse con semejante cosa y se sintió no apta para defender a Athena.

 _ **Espero les esté gustando, próximamente continuaré con la historia.**_


	3. Una niñera tras otra

UNA NIÑERA TRAS OTRA

Los gemelos Alhena y saga Jr. Estaban por cumplir los 8 años y Saori preparaba una fiesta para ellos.

-¿Irás de compras hoy?

-Si amor -dijo la diosa- necesito unas cosas para mañana, estoy esperando a la saintia que me enviarían hoy para cuidar a Evander, pero esta retrasada.

-¿Necesitas que me quede con él?

-No, has tus cosas, yo la esperaré.

Con un beso se despidieron y ella preparó una nota con las instrucciones específicas para el cuidado de su pequeño. El timbre sonó y Tatsumi anunció la llegada de Shoko. La diosa la miró con algo de desconfianza pues su aspecto no era nada confiable. La peliroja vio a Evander y se acercó a saludarlo, dándole la mano, pero él al desconocerla le lanzó una mordida. El pequeño la soltó al sentir el sabor a tierra de su mano, tallándose la lengua con su manita y queriendo llorar. Saori reprendió a la Saintia por su falta de higiene y le señaló la hoja de instrucciones antes de partir.

Shoko comenzó a leer la hoja, pero a los dos renglones la tiro al piso en señal de aburrimiento. Después de deambular por la casa, se detuvo en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, encontrando un pedazo de pay en un platito que decía Evander.

-Esto es demasiada azúcar para un niño tan pequeño.

Dijo mientras tomaba un cubierto y se sentaba en un sillón a devorarlo.

Evander jugaba dentro de su corralito cuando volteó hacia la sala y vio como la chica tenía la cara llena del relleno del pay.

-Maldita Saintia mugrosa ¡te comiste mi postre!

Extremadamente molesto, Evander salió de su corralito, aflojando un poco su pañal. Corrió hacia Shoko, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos y poniendo cara tierna. Ella pensó que le pedía un abrazo y no dudó en levantarlo.

-Caíste tonta

Dijo el pequeño, despojándose del pañal y soltando un chorro de orines sobre ella, quien lo soltó limpiándose y furiosa gritó que lo castigaría. Evander corrió muy rápido, tirando lo que encontraba a su paso para ponerle obstáculos a la peliroja, quien terminó yéndose de boca encima de la colección de jarrones japoneses de la familia Kido. Shoko se levantó, logrando tomar a Evander del brazo y elevando la mano para darle una nalgada, cuando entró Saori.

-Olvidé mi tarjeta de crédit… ¿Que crees que haces? -preguntó fulminando con la mirada-.

-Diosa Athena, es que su hijo…

-¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero volver a verte en el santuario intento de Saintia.

La pelilila abrazó a su pequeño, el cual andaba desnudo.

-¿Que te hizo esa Saintia apestosa?

El pequeño se acurrucó y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Por la noche, Saori estaba preocupada por la fiesta que ofrecerían para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

-Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de Evander y todo saldrá bien.

Dijo Saga intentando hacerla sentir segura.

El día siguiente, la mansión Kido estaba llena de invitados y sirvientes. Saori cepillaba el cabello de Alhena, que tenía ojos verdes como su padre y el cabello un poco más claro que su madre, también había heredado un poco lo caprichosa que era Saori cuando niña. Saga Jr. Entró en la habitación, quejándose por tener que usar corbata. Saori sonrió y se la acomodó mientras veía los grandes ojos azules, su hijo había heredado la serenidad y nobleza de su padre.

En otra habitación, Saga intentaba vestir a Evander con la ropa formal que Saori había elegido para él.

-Vamos Evander, se hará tarde, déjame ponerte los pantalones.

-Ño, ño Saga.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas papá como tus hermanos.

-¡Saga! -grita el pequeño mientras corre a esconderse- Tu eres Saga.

El peliazul lo sigue y lo toma de los brazos para subirlo a la cama pero el pequeño grita y patalea, haciendo perder la paciencia a su padre.

-¡Ya basta Evander! -grita Saga llevando sus manos a la cabeza- deja de hacer eso.

Sin poderlo evitar, su cabello comienza a cambiar de color a gris y sus ojos enrojecen mientras observa al niño que le ocasiona el malestar. Evander abre sus grandes ojos verdes notando el evidente cambio y a pesar de quedarse un poco asustado al principio, le regala una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papi! -dice abrazándolo tiernamente.

En el jardín, los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Kanon llegó con una chica de cabello largo y castaño, con un atuendo algo exótico y provocativo. Saga se acercó cargando a Evander y los saludó.

-Hey Saga, parece que será una buena fiesta, te presento a Prissiliana.

Saga vio a la mujer de arriba a abajo y jaló a su hermano lejos de ella.

-¿Es una broma? Es una fiesta infantil y tu vienes con una mujer que parece que sacaste del Sanctuary Table.

-Oye, no la ofendas. Digo si la saque de ahí pero no hay por que andarlo divulgando por ahí. Además no se le nota tanto ¿o si?

-¿A Prissiliana la reina del carnaval? No, para nada.

-Calmate ya aguafiestas.

Alhena se acerca comiéndose un pedazo de pastel.

-Hija, no deberías comer eso hasta que prendan las velitas ¿donde está tu madre?

-Se metió a la cocina con el Señor que se apellida Solo y huele a pescado.

El rojo en los ojos de Saga no se hizo esperar y le entregó a su hijo a Kanon.

-Tranquilo, confía en Saori… Ay, ya se fue.

Kanon movió la cabeza desaprobando los celos de su hermano y puso a Evander en la mesa donde estaba su acompañante.

-¿Que tal amiguito? -dijo la castaña acercándose a darle un beso- Eres un galán.

El niño, al percibir el aroma desagradable que provenía de la mujer y verla venir hacia él, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Apesta!

Ella enojada intentó agredirlo pero Kanon la detuvo, dejándole en claro que no tocara a su sobrino favorito.

-Iré a ver si consigo algo más fuerte de tomar.

Evander frunció el ceño al ver que su tío se alejaba y bajo de la mesa, poniéndose a jugar en la tierra donde encontró algunos gusanos. Sonriendo, vio que la mujer estaba distraída prendiendo un cigarrillo, por lo que tomo los gusanos y los puso en el vaso de su bebida. Unos segundos después, ella tomó el vaso, dando un gran sorbo y sintió algo moverse en su lengua. Sus gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, así como las carcajadas del pequeño travieso. Kanon regresó justo cuando la mujer sacaba los gusanos de su boca y a punto de vomitar, el geminiano puso una excusa para mandarla a su casa y no volverla a ver.

-Apesta..

-Lo sé Evander, lo se.

En la cocina, Poseidón intentaba convencer a Saori de que volviera al Olimpo para hablar con Zeus.

-De verdad esta afectado por este disgusto.

-¿Y por que no vino él? -dice Saori- ¿Por que te manda a ti?

-No le gusta venir a la Tierra y lo sabes.

-A menos que sea para ligarse a alguien.

-Ya ni si quiera ha andado de infiel.

Saori mira a Poseidón incrédula.

-Bueno, no tanto.

-Esta bien, iré lo prometo.

Saga escuchó un poco la conversación y se sintió mal de desconfiar de su esposa. Cuando ella salió de la cocina, le dio un beso mientras Julián hacía cara de asco.

\- 0 -

A pesar de haberlo prometido, Athena había alargado la visita a su padre. Fue hasta que Evander tenía 4 años, que por fin dejo el orgullo a un lado y fue al Olimpo. Antes de ver a su padre, decidió pasar a saludar a su hermano Abel, que la recibió gustoso.

-Así que por fin has vuelto -dijo besando su mejilla- te extrañamos.

-Si, claro… Vine a ver a nuestro padre, pero no se si llevar a Evander. No soportaría que lo rechazara de nuevo.

-No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, pero si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí en lo que ustedes arreglan las cosas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, me encantará conocer mejor a mi sobrino.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré. Evander quedate con tu tío Abel un momento

Uno de los caballeros de la corona entró cargando un cerdito negro.

-Señor ¿que hacemos con este animal?

Abel puso cara de asco al enterarse de que era la mascota de su sobrino pero no quiso tener problemas con su hermana, así que fingió no tener problema. Evander abraza a su cerdito y observa fijamente a su tío, quien incómodo le pregunta que es lo que le pasa.

-¿Por qué usas aretes? ¿Eres marica?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuantos años tienes niño?

\- Tengo 4

-¿Y donde aprendes esas palabras?

-Mi tío Kanon me enseña cosas, me gusta quedarme con él.

-¿Ah si? -dijo un poco celoso el dios- ¿Y por que?

-Es divertido espantar a sus golfas ¿tu no tienes golfas tío Abel? ¿O son esos de las falditas que están afuera?

-¡No! Y deja ya de decir esas cosas en mi templo niño malcriado.

-A mi se me hace que si eres marica…

Enojado por el comportamiento del niño, se sienta a tocar su arpa para intentar calmarse. El pequeño molesto por no poder hacer lo que él quiere, acaricia a su cerdito cuando se le ocurre algo para divertirse. Toma una galleta de las que come su mascota y se acerca a su tío con una cara tierna, regalándole un abrazo. El dios orgulloso acepta la muestra de afecto, pensando que hizo recapacitar al niño, sin darse cuenta que tiene en la espalda una galleta pegada. Abel se levanta y camina por un pasillo. Mientras Evander suelta la correa de su cerdito.

-Ataca Puerconio ¡Ataca!

El cerdito corre al olfatear la comida, ante la mirada asustada de Abel, que empieza a correr y gritar por ayuda a sus caballeros.

-¡Alejen a esa bestia de mi! ¡Atlas ayudame!

El dios tropieza con su propia toga, lo que es apovechando por Puerconio para comerse la galleta, no sin antes pasar su trompa por la cara de Abel ante las carcajadas de Evander. Atlas corre a levantar a su jefe que está al borde del llanto.

-Me siento mancillado -grita el dios sol- saquen a esos dos de aquí, alcancen a Athena y llévenselo.

Sus caballeros obedecieron y fueron a encontrar a la diosa quien apenas regresaba y se extraño de que Atlas le entregara a su hijo, argumentando que su hermano estaba indispuesto. Sospechando que algo malo hubiera pasado, Saori le preguntó a Evander si se había divertido con su tío.

-Si mami, jugó con Puerconio, creo que se cayeron muy bien.

\- 0 -

Saga cuidaba a Evander mientras Saori preparaba algo de comer y los gemelos veían televisión.

-No Evander, obedece a papá ¿si?

-Tu Saga.

-Evander, dime papá

-Saga.

Contrariado, el peliazul se acerca a su esposa y le besa un hombro, notando que Evander lo ve recelosamente.

-Amor -dice el geminiano- ¿te has dado cuenta de que Evander jamás me dice papá?

-Lo sé, creo que aún le cuesta asimilar lo de tus cambios.

-Pero… Él cree que el Evil es su padre y yo no. Ve como me mira, seguro piensa que el Evil es quien debería estar contigo.

-No te preocupes, conforme crezca entenderá. Solo pasa más tiempo con él y explícale.

-Tu siempre ves todo positivo y lo consientes demasiado.

Pensativo, Saga regresó al lado de su hijo menor.

-Evander, sabes que yo soy esposo de mami ¿verdad?

El niño jugando, lo mira sin decir nada.

-Y sabes que así como soy padre de tus hermanos Alhena y Saga Jr. También soy el tuyo.

-No. Tu Saga.

-Si, soy Saga y soy tu papá.

-¡No! Papi Evil -dice frunciendo el ceño- Evil esposo de mami. Tu Saga

-Yo soy el Evil, tu me has visto cambiar cuando me enojo mucho. Preguntale a mami y verás que digo la verdad, pro favor, estas haciendo que me ponga celoso de mí mismo.

Evander incrédulo empieza a llorar diciendo que extraña a su padre. Saga impotente de ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de su hijo, deja salir al Evil y abraza al pequeño.

-¡Papi!

-Si, soy yo. Y también soy Saga, así que deja de hacerme enojar. Prometo venir más seguido.

Saori sonrió al ver que ambos se abrazaban, esperando que su hijo pronto entendiera la singularidad de su padre y lo amara como ella. Terminó de servir la comida para sus gemelos, pues tenía que salir a atender una reunión de negocios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Tatsumi anunció a la nueva Saintia que el santuario mandaba para cuidar a Evander.

-Holi

-¿Que hace ella aquí? -preguntó Saori al ver a Katya-.

-Señorita fue la persona que mandó Shion -contestó Tatsumi- además la limusina la espera para llevarla a su reunión.

Saori estaba furiosa de ver a la Saintia de la corona en su casa y más de pensar que se quedaría con su marido, pues conocía bien sus mañas. Sin embargo, no podía faltar a sus deberes, tomó una gabardina y se despidió de su esposo e hijos.

-Saori, por favor ve tranquila, confía en mi.

Ella no contestó, solo se agachó para darle un beso a Evander, quien notó el cosmos de su madre alterado y le tomó el rostro con sus manitas.

-Confía en Evander -dijo el pequeño- Evander cuida a Saga

Saori sonrió y le acarició sus cabellos grises.

-Si, confío en ti.

Saori salio por la puerta segura de sí misma, esperaba que esa mujer intentara algo, pero se llevaría una sorpresa.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y gracias a mi amiga lily prince por algunas ideas plasmadas en este capítulo.**


	4. No estamos locos

**NO ESTAMOS LOCOS**

Saori se había ido a atender sus asuntos de la fundación. Saga saludó fríamente a la Saintia recién llegada y se dirigió a entrenar al gimnasio que su esposa le había mandado a acondicionar en uno de los salones de la mansión.

Katya se acercó a los gemelos, intentando quedar bien. Alhena y saga Jr. Se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados de la actitud fingida de la rubia cuando Puerconio entró corriendo al comedor, espantándola.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es mi mascota -contestó Evander entrando detrás del cerdito y abrazándolo- se llama Puerconio.

-¿Que clase de niño tiene un marrano como mascota? ¿Y que clase de madre lo permite? No cabe duda que a esta familia le vendría bien un cambio.

-Si, de niñera -contestó el menor- Puerconio es mío, nadie me lo quitará. ¡Es la encarnación del mal y si te portas mal, te llevará a los infiernos!

La rusa vio confundida al niño y él se salio de nuevo al jardín con su mascota.

-¿De donde saco ese animal?

-Hace algunos meses nuestros padres nos llevaron a una granja -explicó Saga Jr. -Puerconio había perdido a su madre y era seguro que moriría sin ella. Evander rogó para que lo dejaran quedarselo y cuidarlo.

-Si -continuó Alhena- pero odia que los extraños sepan que tiene buenos sentimientos y dice que Puerconio es un demonio.

-Vaya -dice Katya tomándose el jugo de Saga Jr.- si que necesitan orientación.

-Bueno, que te diviertas lavando los trastes sucios -se burla Alhena- iremos a hacer nuestra tarea.

La rubia ve la pila de platos sucios y maldice internamente lo que tiene que hacer para estar cerca de su crush. Cuando por fin termina de limpiar la cocina, se escabulle hacia donde el geminiano hace ejercicio. Rápidamente encuentra la puerta y se agacha para espiar por la rendija.

-Ay ese hombre está como quiere -dice al ver a Saga ejercitándose- ¿Que demonios le ve a la diosa esa? ¡Que coraje!

Mientras hace su berrinche, pierde de vista al peliazul y se recarga en la puerta intentando escuchar lo que hace. Él in tener idea de nada, abre la puerta hacia afuera, golpeando la cara de la rusa.

-¡Auch!

-Pero ¿que haces ahi?

-Yo..Solo buscaba.. Ay mi nariz me duele

Ella se pone frente a él, intentando llamar su atención con el pretexto del golpe.

-Ve a que te revisen eso -dice él sin darle importancia- y no te pongas detrás de las puertas.

El peliazul se aleja, dejándola frustrada. Ninguno de los dos nota que los niños ven la escena y se sonríen entre ellos, pensando en una travesura.

Alhena se acerca a la Saintia, que está en un sillón con cara de pocos amigos.

-Katya, dice mi papi que quiere verte urgentemente.

-¿De verdad? Pero lo acabo de ver y…

-Si, dijo que olvido decirte algo.

La pequeña la llevó a una habitación y le dijo que esperara.

-Me dijo que no prendieras la luz porque no quería que nadie los viera. Esperalo aquí, no tardará.

Alhena sale de la recámara y da la señal a sus hermanos para que continúen con el plan. Katya emocionada de la oportunidad que tiene con su crush, se acomoda el cabello y se desabrocha un poco la blusa para esperar impaciente por Saga.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abre, la rubia se le va encima al hombre, besándolo sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

-Ay si papi, que ganas tenía de tenerte en mis brazos

Desabrochándole la camisa, lo empuja hacia la pared y la luz se enciende de repente.

-¿Y a ustede que le pasa señorita? -grita Tatsumi sonrojado y lleno de labial- ¡Que pervertida!

La Saintia al ver que había estado besando y manoseando al mayordomo, sale corriendo, mientras los 3 niños mueren de risa en el pasillo. Los gemelos deciden ir a jugar videojegos, pero Evander había hecho una promesa a su madre, por lo que decide quedarse cerca.

Saga entró a la cocina con el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha y abrió el refrigerador.

-Si gusta yo le puedo hacer algo -dijo Katya rozando su mano con sus dedos- con gusto le doy lo que desee.

-No, gracias. Saori me dio antes de irse, solo buscaba algo que beber.

-Y ¿no se le antoja algo más caliente?

-La verdad no -contestó el peliazul algo incómodo- pero gracias.

Evander que espiaba en un pasillo vio lo que pasaba.

-Esa golfa le quiere robar a mami su Saga ¡Nadie se mete con mami!

El pequeño entró a la cocina sonriendo y sacó pan de la alacena.

-¿Quieres un emparedado, Saintia? Lo haré yo mismo.

-No, gra… -la rubia se dio cuenta de que Saga la observaba- Claro pequeñín, un emparedado ¡que emoción!

Con una seriedad poco usual en él, Evander tomó un cuchillo destapó un frasquito, untando el contenido en el pan.

-Toma ¡Cómetelo!

-Claro -dice la rusa mordiendo el emparedado- Esta deli… ¿De que es? ¿Crema de maní?

-Evander ¿bañaste a Puerconio? -pregunta Saga- huele como a popó aquí.

-Es la Saintia, Saga. Ella huele a popó porque su emparedado es del rellenito de Puerconio. Mira, le gusta.

-¿Que? -se atraganta Katya que ya se ha comido más de la mitad- ¡Iuugh!

La mujer intenta escupir y corre al sanitario a vomitar. Entre vergüenza y malestar, la rubia termina llamando a emergencias pues no deja de vomitar.

Cuando Saori regresa a casa ve una ambulancia afuera de la mansión y asustada entra corriendo. Unos paramédicos sacan en una camilla a la rusa, diciéndole que después de un lavado de estómago y colón estará bien. Saori no puede evitar reir al enterarse de lo sucedido y le da un beso a su esposo, mientras la ambulancia se lleva a la Saintia.

\- 0 -

Alhena y Saga Jr. Cursaban sus estudios básicos en la mejor escuela de Japón, por lo que Saori no dudó en solicitar un lugar para su hijo menos cuando llegó el momento.

El primer día de escuela llegó y la pelilila bajó a su pequeño del coche con su mochila.

-Te ves tan lindo con tu uniforme, Saga tomale una foto.

-Si, ya voy amor.

-Se bueno y diviértete mucho corazón -dice Saori mientras le da muchos besos- recuerda que te quiero.

-Evander no vayas a morder a nadie, no les cuentes sobre tus planes para apoderarte del mundo, ni de golfas, es más mejor no hables.

-¡Saga! No le digas eso.

-Adiós mami, adiós Saga.

\- 0 -

 _2 Meses después_

Saga encendía el fuego para preparar la carne, esperando a su hermano a quien había invitado a comer. Tatsumi le entregó un sobre a Saori con el logo de la escuela de sus hijos.

-¿Otra queja de la escuela?

-Si, es la tercera esta semana.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren ahora? -pregunta preocupado el peliazul- debemos hablar con Evander, no podemos seguir así.

-Quieren que vayamos a una terapia familiar con la psicóloga escolar. Perfecto, ahora creen que estamos locos.

-Bueno, eso es subjetivo…

-Que caras tienen -comentó Kanon que llegaba- ¿Que les pasa?

-Problemas escolares con Evander, pero pasa hermano.

-Gracias, por cierto les presento a Shiryna.

Saga vio a la mujer que se veía bastante mayor a su hermano y de rasgos un poco toscos y la saludó cortésmente mientras ellos se sentaban.

-¡Y qué es lo que ha hecho ese pequeño demonio ahora?

-Bueno..-empezó Saori- se la pasa dibujando estrategias para ganar guerras santas, el segundo día de clases llevó a Puerconio escondido en la mochila y lo soltó en el salón.

-No olvides que robó la daga dorada y amenazó a varias niñas con ella, llamándolas golfas.

-¿La daga dorada? ¿Y de donde la saco? -preguntó Kanon- pensé que estaba en el santuario.

-Bueno es que a veces la usamos para… Ya sabes hermano, cosas.

-Uh… Necesito una de esas.

Saori acercaba unas bebidas para ellos.

-Esta semana Evander le bajó los pantalones a un compañero y la escuela nos está exigiendo ir a terapia familiar.

La acompañante de Kanon, que se mantenía apática a la conversación, se disculpó para ir al sanitario.

-¿Hace cuanto que sales con esa mujer Kanon?

-¿Que? La acabo de conocer hace algunas horas, trabaja en el circo que está dando funciones por mi casa.

Saori no pudo contener la risa y prefirió ir a buscar a sus hijos, dejando a los hermanos a solas.

-Kanon, se que te sientes solo aquí en Japón pero ligarte a mujeres así en la calle, eso no… Todas las mujeres con las que sales se ven muy…

-¿Sexys? ¿Sabrosas? ¿Pechugonas?

-Vulgares es la palabra que buscaba. Se que te gusta divertirte pero ¿no has pensado en buscar alguna linda chica que sea más...?

-Aburrida -suspira Kanon- Es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes a Saori que es dulce, inteligente, hermosa, con esos ojos, esos labios y esas dos…

-¡Ya entendi!

-Lo que quiero decir es que hay pocas mujeres que tengan cerebro, buen corazón y buen trasero. Y no pienso salir con una chica buena, que por más bonita que sea, me aburra y termine haciéndola llorar.

Evander bajó las escaleras y vio la puerta del baño un poco abierta, al mirar curioso hacia adentro vio a una mujer desconocida de espaldas y supuso que era la nueva conquista de su tío. A punto de irse, la mujer se da la vuelta y lo que el menor ve, lo hace gritar.

-¡Tiene pito! -grita corriendo por la casa- ¡tiene pito!

Saga y Kanon van tras él para saber lo que le pasa.

-Hijo, deja de gritar esas cosas.

-Pero saga, esa golfa tiene pito.

Los hermanos se miran y Kanon abre la puerta del baño, encontrando a Shiryna acomodándose el relleno del brassiere.

-¿Eres hombre? -pregunta el gemelo menor sin poderlo creer- No mames, pero si te bese hace rato.

La "mujer" de cabello negro con un brochecito, al verse descubierta y confrontada, toma sus pertenencias.

-Tu nunca preguntaste -dice al marcharse-.

Saga intenta respirar profundo para aguantar la risa, mientras Kanon se enjuaga la boca por décima vez.

-Como que si se le notaba un poco.

-¡Cállate idiota!, si le cuentas a alguien en el santuario, te mataré.

-Es que si se veía rara.

-Ay, creo que yo también voy a la terapia.

\- 0 -

El día de la cita con la psicóloga había llegado, Saori se aseguró de que toda la familia estuviera presentable para dar una buena impresión y salir rápido de ese compromiso. Llegaron a tiempo y pasaron de inmediato.

-Tomen asiento, pónganse cómodos -dijo la psicóloga- antes que nada necesito recavar algunos datos para su expediente.

-¿Expediente? -preguntó la diosa- yo pensé que esto sería algo de una sola vez.

-Posiblemente pero me ayudará a conocer mejor el entorno de Evander. Empecemos con usted y su esposo ¿que edad tienen?

-Yo 36 -contesta Saga- y Saori 26.

-De acuerdo… Diferencia considerable de edad. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno, es complicado -responde Saori- nos conocimos cuando yo era bebe y él intento matarme.

-Pero no lo hice. Nos volvimos a ver cuando mandé a un amigo a secuestrarla.

-Y después el atentó contra su vida cuando descubrí algunos de sus secretos.

-Es que yo quería tenerla conmigo pero siempre se atravesaba su tío incestuoso, su hermano fresa, los que trabajan para ella. ¿Por que tienes que ser tan coqueta eh?

La psicóloga los observaba anotando todo y buscó volver al tema.

-Pero entonces ¿hasta cuando fue que se dieron cuenta que querían estar juntos?

-Pues yo me deshice de mi pretendiente más terco -contestó Saori- y Saga fue a buscarme, pero mi tío, el otro no el incestuoso, nos dio problemas y yo casi me muero. Al final todo salió bien y mi papi me dio permiso de casarme con él.

-Ok, incesto, violencia intrafamiliar -balbuceaba la mujer mientras escribía- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene historial de enfermedades mentales?

-Ehm.. Bueno si, yo -dice apenado Saga- Se supone que es esquizofrenia, aunque todos siempre me dicen bipolar aquí, bipolar allá. Además que ahora resulta que todo es culpa de una mujer que ni conozco bien.

-De acuerdo ¿toma algo para controlar sus padecimientos?

-Papi tiene algunas plantitas en el jardín que se fuma cuando se pone Evil -dice Alhena- eso lo hace ponerse de mejor humor.

La psicóloga vuelve a su libreta y sigue anotando.

-Y ustedes niños ¿como se sienten dentro de su familia?

-Yo me siento de lo mejor, mi papi siempre me compra todo lo que quiero y mi mami me enseña a friendzonear a los niños de la escuela.

-¡Alhena! -grita Saori- solo bromea.

-Pues yo me sentía mejor antes -interrumpe Saga Jr. - antes de que llegara Evander. Mis papás ahora pelean más y dejamos de ver al abuelo por su culpa.

-Ya veo -comenta la mujer- ¿por que se distanciaron de la familia?

-Es que mi papá fue super grosero cuando conoció a Evander -dice Saori llorando- me sentí humillada frente a todos los odiosos de mis hermanos, además que aquí el señor Géminis no hizo nada.

-¿Yo? Yo ni siquiera quiero pararme a casa de tu padre porque luego tus hermanos se ponen celosos o quieren usarme de recipiente.

-Pues si salieras más a menudo de tus termas e intentaras socializar con ellos quizás las cosas serían diferentes.

-No metas a mis termas en esto Saori, siempre las sacas a colación.

En medio de la acalorada discusión entre la pareja, entra Kanon al consultorio disculpándose por el retraso.

-¿Y usted es?-pregunta confundida la psicóloga- No me diga que es el otro esposo.

-No, soy el tío sexy y soltero. Pero ese no es el punto, tuve una experiencia traumática hace poco con un gay y necesito sacarlo. No se qué es lo que hago mal ¿acaso yo parezco gay? -empieza a llorar- yo solo quiero que alguien me ame como soy.

-Ok… Evander ¿tienes algo que decirle a tu familia?

-La golfa tiene pito..

-Claro, bien familia Gemini Kido, eso es suficiente, necesito analizar toda la información de hoy.

-¿Ya estamos curados? -pregunta Saori- wow que bien se siente.

-Si eh, hasta me dieron ganas de hacerte más gemelos.

-No, no, eso no es lo que quiero decir -dice la mujer- aún nos falta mucho para…

-Tiene razón doc -dice animado Kanon- no soy yo ¡son ellas! Le voy a hablar a Thetis, al menos ya se que ella si es mujer.

Ignorando a la especialista, el grupo familiar sale y decide ir a celebrar su nueva salud mental con malteadas y hamburguesas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, espero se hayan divertido ;)**


	5. El despertar de un dios

**EL DESPERTAR DE UN DIOS**

Los meses habían pasado, Saori había decidido dar otra oportunidad a su familia olímpica y se arriesgó a acudir con su familia a uno de los tantos festines de los dioses. Al llegar escuchó la música que interpretaban las musas y vio la gran mesa llena de deliciosa comida. Alhena y Saga Jr. Corrieron a abrazar a su abuelo Zeus.

-Mis queridos nietos, los he extrañado tanto. Están enormes ¿cuantos años tienen ya?

-10 -contesta Saga Jr.- y adivina, me acaban de aceptar en el mejor equipo de lucha grecorromana de Japón.

-Serás un digno semidiós cuando seas mayor, con ese porte. Me harás sentir orgulloso con tus hazañas. Y tu mi bella Alhena, cada día te pareces más a tu madre. Seguro provocaras guerras entre dioses y mortales para desposarte.

Alhena se avergüenza un poco y ve que llega una adolescente peliroja.

-No exageres abuelo, ella ni siquiera es una diosa, su belleza se marchitará más rápido que una flor en otoño.

-No digas eso Apolonis -reprendió Zeus- Ella es la hija mayor de Apolo, es su prima.

Los gemelos la saludaron sin muchas ganas y Evander, que había escuchado el desplante hacia su hermana por parte de la peliroja, se acercó por atrás a ella, listo para morder.

-No Evander -dijo Saori, llegando justo a tiempo para evitarlo- mejor saluda a tu abuelo.

-Hola pequeño -dice Zeus- ven, déjame verte Evo… Evaristo.. Evil

-¡Evander, papá!

-Ah si, Evander. Tu también has crecido bastante.

-Tengo 6 años y cuando crezca quiero ser como mi tío Kanon.

-¿El que hizo pendejo a Poseidón?

-Si padre, pero no le hagas caso -dice Saori-.

-Bueno, al menos no quieres ser como tu tío Abel, miralo nada más, de nini como siempre.

-¡Te oí! -dice Abel acercándose- el hecho de que no esté ocasionando alguna guerra o convirtiéndome en algún animal para echarme a alguien no quiere decir que no haga nada.

-Pues sentarte todo el día con esa arpa no tiene beneficio, ya ni nalgas has de tener.

Saori no pudo contener la risa, mientras Abel ponía cara de enfado.

-Hola hermanito, me alegra verte.

-Abel ¿por que no pasas algo de tiempo con tus sobrinos y les enseñas el Olimpo?

El dios sol accedió y se llevó a los hijos de su hermana. Saga y Saori se alegraron de tener un momento sin ellos y se sirvieron una copa de vino, aprovechando para ponerse cariñosos.

-¡Vaya! La hija pródiga ha vuelto -dice Ares acercándose y viéndola obscenamente- Te ves muy bien hermanita… Tu también mortal.

-Se llama Saga.

-Si, como sea ¿Y tus hijos donde están? Seguramente haciendo el ridículo por ahí. Nuestro padre se olvidó de tus hijos muy rápido, ahora los míos son sus favoritos por ser los más fuertes.

-¿Te refieres a aquellos que están aspirando el ponche por la nariz?

-¿Que? -dice Ares volteando a donde la pelilila apunta- ¡Deimos! Deja de hacer eso.

El dios de la guerra se va a donde sus retoños y Eris llega a donde Athena.

-Es una lástima que tus hijos sean hijos de un mortal y jamás tendrán la oportunidad de ser elegidos por Zeus como sucesores olímpicos.

-Eris es a mi no me importa, yo solo quiero que su abuelo los ame. Felicidades por cierto, no sabía que estabas embarazada.

-Pues así es y mi hijo será el más hermoso de todos.

-¿Cómo le pondrás? ¿Eriso?

-Que graciosa, Athena

-Ay Eris pero si ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre -dice Dionisio interrumpiendo- eso no le pasa ni a Afrodita y mira que el bien fácil.

-¡Cállate! No es que no sepa quien es el padre, es solo que no quiero decirlo.

-¿Así que serás madre luchona? -dice Saga fastidiado de las burlas- padre, madre, diosa de la discordia, clon de Athena, serpiente emplumada y señora darks a la vez.

-Ya se que te regalaré en el baby shower -dice tambaleándose el dios del vino- los grandes éxitos de Jenny Rivera

-¡Ya cállate idiota! Mejor me voy, no quiero que estos corajes le hagan daño a mi bebé. Y más vale que mantengan a su demonio controlado, aun recuerdo que me vomitó la última vez.

-¿En serio no sabe quien es el padre? -pregunta Saori- ¿o es broma?

-Dicen que es de un mortal que agarro borracho, pero no me culpen de eso. Los dejo, debo ir a buscar a Hermes, seguro anda propagando sus noticias como siempre.

En el templo de Abel, los hijos de Athena se probaban las túnicas que su tío les había regalado.

-¡Yo no quiero usar vestido!

-Evander esto no es un vestido -dice Abel tranquilo- esto es una túnica griega, todos los dioses la usamos.

-Yo no soy marica para usar falda.

-No le hagas caso tío -interrumpe Alhena- ¿Cómo me queda?

-Luces idéntica a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad.

-Debo admitir que esto es bastante cómodo -dice Saga Jr.- y fresco.

-Vamos, debemos volver -indica el dios sol- Evander no te quedes atrás y cierra la puerta al salir.

El más pequeño toma su pesada y misteriosa mochila, corriendo para alcanzar a su tío y hermanos, olvidando cerrar la puerta.

Al regresar a la reunión, Saori sonríe al ver a sus hijos vestidos con togas blancas.

-Abel que lindo detalle de tu parte, muchas gracias.

-Eh… Si -contesta el dios sin prestar atención por textear en su celular- debo ir a… Ya vuelvo.

-Abel ha estado muy raro últimamente -comenta Hermes- anda como en las nubes con esa cosa.

-¿El celular? Que raro -dice preocupada Saori- ¿le pasara algo malo?

-A de necesitar un trago.

-Cállate Dionisio -grita Ares llegando- no todos son igual de borrachos a ti. Tal vez quiere derrocar a nuestro padre.

-Ah no -dice Apolo- él ya tuvo su oportunidad.

-Yo digo que lo espiemos y descubramos lo que pasa.

-Hermes, eres un chismoso pero tienes razón.

-¿De verdad Ares?

-Si, vayamos a su templo ahora mismo.

Los cuatro dioses partieron ante la mirada confundida de Athena, quien prefirió volver con su esposo. Al llegar al templo de Abel vieron la puerta abierta y sonrieron pensando en la suerte que tenían. Entrando al lugar, husmean alrededor.

-Miren esto -dice Ares- su colección de CDs, Raul Di Blasio, Pavarotti and friends, Lindsey Stirling ¿Taylor Swift? ¡Agrrh!

-No sabía que era alérgico al gluten -dice Hermes- revisando la alacena.

-¡Oigan vean esto! -grita Apolo desde la sala- Hay una caja de madera escondida detrás de estos libros.

-Bájala, bájala

-Tranquilo Dionisio… A ver, ¿como la abrimos? Tiene candado.

-Déjenmelo a mi -dice Hermes abriéndola fácilmente- listo

-No conocía tus habilidades de ladrón.

-Cállate Apolo y saquen lo que hay adentro.

Los cuatro abren los ojos con asombro, Apolo saca unas cartas y comienza a leer: "Eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido, tu sensibilidad me hace estremecer, siempre seré tuya. Marian"

-¿Quien es esa?- pregunta Ares-.

-¿Sera esta de la foto? -pregunta Hermes mostrando una fotografía-.

Ares se la arrebata y la ve detenidamente.

-Esta no es de por aquí, me follado a cada… Digo conozco a cada ninfa y doncella del Olimpo y ella no es una.

-Miren -dice Dionisio mostrando un babydoll- Quien viera a Abel y sus perversiones… Me lo voy a probar.

El dios del vino entra al baño y sale con el modelito rosa contoneándose.

-Me sienta bien ¿eh?

-Pinche Dionisio ya estas borracho ¡Quítate eso!

-¡Pero me veo bonito!

En ese momento, el dueño del templo entra y ve la escena.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí? ¿esas son las cartas de Marian? Suelten eso inmediata… ¿Dionisio e pusiste la ropa de mi novia?

-¿Es tu novia? -pregunta Hermes- ¿de donde la sacaste? ¿Padre ya lo sabe?

-Déjenme. ¿si? No soy un niño y tengo derecho a la privacidad.

-Esa mujer es una mortal ¿no es así?

-Si Ares, es humana ¿y? Yo la elegí para ser mi novia formal

-¿Donde la conociste? -cuestiona Hermes- ¿la traes a escondidas a tu templo?

-La conocí por internet y no, no la he traído al Olimpo, ya lárguense de mi casa. ¡Y tu quítate eso idiota! Si se vuelven a meter con la mujer que amo, se van a arrepentir.

-Uyy que genio -dice Dionisio- ¿Me puedo quedar con esto?

-¿Se pueden pedir mujeres por internet? -pregunta Ares- Necesito aprender eso.

De vuelta en la fiesta olímpica, empezaban a servir la comida principal, por lo que todos tomaron asiento con propiedad. Hermes seguía haciéndole preguntas incómodas a Abel, mientras que Ares descargaba Tinder en su teléfono.

Saori y su familia se sentaron y empezaron a comer animadamente. Evander puso su mochila a sus pies y tomó un poco de comida, arrojándola adentro de la bolsa. Alhena vio el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, que estaba a su lado y se asomo bajó la mesa, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Evander -dijo susurrando ¿por qué trajiste a Puerconio? Papá te dijo que lo dejaras en casa.

-No le gusta estar solo, se pone triste. Además nadie se dará cuenta.

Precisamente al decir esto, Puerconio se salio de la mochila y caminó hacia donde estaban los dioses, Alhena y Evander se miran, dándose cuenta de que se meterán en problemas. Puerconio olfatea alrededor y llega a los pies de la diosa Eris, quien grita de repente

-¡Ayy tengo algo peludo entre las piernas!

-Pues ya depilatela hermanita -dice Ares- y no andes divulgando esas asquerosidades que estamos comiendo.

-¡Cállate baboso! Me refiero a que algo rozo mis piernas abajo de la mesa.

Eris se asomó y se encontró con la cabeza de Puerconio de frente, lo que la hizo volver a gritar y caerse de boca. El pequeño cerdito salio corriendo ante la vista asombrada de todos.

-Miren ese cerdo -dice Ares- se ve sabroso y yo con esta hambre.

-Apolo, pasame mi arco, quiero cazarlo.

-Si Artemisa, te acompaño.

Saga y Athena se dieron cuenta que intentaban cazar a la mascota de su hijo menor, por lo que intentaron explicarle a todos la situación pero nadie parecía escucharlos. Ares, Apolo y Artemisa había salido detrás del cerdito, Hermes y Dionisio tranquilizaban a Eris, mientras que Zeus sermoneaba a Abel sobre la novia mortal que sus hermanos le habían descubierto.

Evander había salido corriendo detrás de Puerconio. El pequeño cerdito asustado, se había ido a esconder a las abundantes plantas de los jardines olímpicos. Los dioses lo buscaban con destreza, Ares vio moverse unos arbustos y sonrió.

-Dale en el corazón Artemisa.

La diosa cazadora apuntó con el arco que nunca erraba y soltó la flecha que iba directo al cerdito negro. Sin saber de donde salió, Evander apareció frente a su mascota, a la que abrazó con fuerza. A lo lejos, Athena vio como la flecha iba hacia su hijo y no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Evander!

De algún modo, una gran energía proveniente del pequeño repelió la flecha divina, que fue a dar hacia otro extremo donde justamente se encontraba el jabalí de Ares. El sonido de la carne atravesada por la flecha enfureció al dios de la guerra, que vio a su amada mascota mitológica caer al suelo.

-¿Que hizo ese demonio? ¡Voy a matarlo!

-¿Como pudo cambiar la dirección de mi flecha? -se preguntó Artemisa- Esa flecha tiene la habilidad de nunca fallar.

-Lo sé hermana -dijo tranquilo Apolo- un semidiós jamás podría detenerla.

Athena y Saga llegaron a donde estaba Evander, aun abrazando a su cerdito pero inconsciente.

-Saga… ¿Esta bien?

-Tranquila Saori, solo perdió el conocimiento. Supongo que fue a causa de lo que hizo.

-Jamás había hecho algo así ¿Crees que sea algo peligroso?

-No lo sé, yo pensé que tu lo habías hecho. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

La diosa de la sabiduría asintió. Saga Jr. Tomó a Puerconio, mientras Saga cargó en brazos a su hijo menor.

-Espera, Athena -dijo Ares en un tono agresivo- tu hijo me debe un jabalí. Y aun tengo hambre.

-Mi hijo no disparó la flecha que mató a tu jabalí.

-Pero fue su culpa que cambiara de dirección.

Saga se acercó a su esposa, dejando a Evander en sus brazos y encaró al dios de la guerra, advirtiéndole que se dejara de amenazas a su familia.

-¿De verdad te atreves a darle ordenes a un dios? ¿en el Olimpo?

-Me oíste claramente. Vuelve a amenazar a mi esposa o a mis hijos y te meteré la divinidad por el olímpico orificio corporal que más te guste.

-¡Ares! -gritó desde su trono Zeus- basta ya de todo esto, deja que se vayan en paz.

El agresivo dios retrocedió de mala gana y los dejó pasar. Eris se acercó a él, mientras veían a la familia de Athena regresar a la Tierra y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, la diosa de la discordia le preguntó a Ares sobre sus planes.

-Ese niño me las pagará.

-Hermano, no creo que sea un semidiós normal. Podría servirnos para nuestros planes futuros.

-Si, es verdad. La hora de que el universo vuelva al caos esta muy cerca y él puede ser la ofrenda que necesitamos para iniciarla.

\- 0 -

Saori recostó a su pequeño en su cama, preocupada por lo sucedido.

-Creo que tiene fiebre

-Llamaré al médico

-Espera. Saga… Tengo miedo. No se qué le pasa a nuestro pequeño.

El peliazul se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, es hijo de una poderosa diosa, es normal que tenga algunas habilidades.

-Pero los gemelos… Alhena apenas y puede curar heridas leves. Y Saga Jr. Es muy hábil luchando y empieza a manipular su cosmos para ataque, pero ninguno ha hecho algo más allá y mucho menos a temprana edad. El arco de Artemisa tiene el poder de acertar en cada tiro, nadie que no sea un dios podría desviar esa flecha.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

-Creo que, de alguna manera, Evil Saga hizo lo que hacen las ninfas, al no ser un mortal, preservó la divinidad por completo.

-Entonces ¿Evander es un dios?

* * *

Una disculpa si tarde un poco en actualizar, a veces tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	6. Al acecho

**AL ACECHO**

La familia Gemini Kido había asistido al auditorio de Tokio a ver la presentación de Alhena, quien tocaba el Cello, sus padres orgullosos disfrutaban ver a su hija interpretar las bellas melodías. Pero un integrante de la familia no estaba ahí.

En un parque del centro de la ciudad, Evander y Kanon jugaban frisbee. Kanon notó un poco triste a su sobrino e intentó indagar lo que le sucedía.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir a ver a Alhena? ¿No te gusta la música?

-No quería arruinarlo -dijo el pequeño peligris- siempre arruino todo.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que mi familia sería perfecta y feliz si yo no les diera problemas.

-¿Estas loco? Si no fuera por ti, tu familia sería aburrida. Creeme, los rebeldes somos adorables. Mejor vamos por un helado y deja de pensar esas tonterías.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de helados, donde Kanon entabló conversación con la chica rubia que atendía. Mientras su tío estaba distraído ligando, Evander comenzó a sentirse extraño. Escuchaba una voz en su cabeza repitiendo todo lo que siempre hacía mal y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Kanon. La ira que siempre estaba presente en su interior, lo hizo correr y empujar a quienes se cruzaban en su camino.

Eris sonrió desde el Olimpo, al ver cómo su plan de manipular la mente de Evander, funcionaba. Con tristeza e ira, el pequeño continuó corriendo y aventando lo que encontraba hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó a una transitada calle que cruzó sin fijarse. El sonido del claxon alertó a todos los que pasaban por ahí, pero una persona reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para tomar al ojiverde y llegar al otro lado de la acera, antes de que un coche lo arrollara.

Evander abrió los ojos, estaba arriba de una chica de cabello corto que parecía un poco aturdida. La observó un poco y dirigió su manita a un pecho de ella.

-¡Oye! -dijo deteniéndolo- ¿Estuviste a punto de ser arrollado y lo primero que haces es esto? ¿Donde están tus padres?

-En el teatro

-Eso esta lejos. ¿No estas solo en el parque o si?

-Estaba con tío Kanon pero se perdió con la heladera.

-¡Perfecto!

Aunque la chica busca entre la gente a alguien que conozca al niño, no encuentra a ningún familiar.

-Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí solo. Vamos, yo vivo aquí enfrente, iremos a mi departamento y llamaremos a la policía.

-¡No! A la policía no, yo no hice nada malo.

-¿Quieres calmarte niño? -le pide mientras lo sujeta para que no escape- Eres muy fuerte, calmate. Esta bien no llamaremos a la policía, buscaremos a tu familia ¿de acuerdo? Soy Li, por cierto.

Ella le da la mano pidiendo que la acompañe y sorprendentemente, Evander decide confiar en ella. Al llegar a la casa de Li, ella limpia con cuidado las heridas ante la mirada de sospecha del niño.

-Te dolerá un poco -dice ella al ver que el ardor hace que el niño grite y pataleé- solo sera un segundo. Se valiente, yo también me raspé un poco las rodillas y no lloraré.

Evander no habla mucho, solo se tranquiliza. Ella sabe que debe llamar a la policía y toma el teléfono, cuando por fin el niño le confiesa que se sabe el numero de celular de su tío. Entusiasmada ella marca, pero al escuchar por la bocina reconoce algunos jadeos entrecortados.

-¿Si? -contesta el geminiano un poco agitado- ¿Quien habla?

-Ehm.. Ay por dios ¿estas follándote a alguien mientras tu sobrino esta perdido?

-¿Sobrino? ¡PTM Evander!

Kanon aventó a la heladera que se estaba agasajando detrás del puesto de nieves y apuntó en una servilleta el domicilio a donde tenía que recoger al niño.

Li colgó el teléfono indignada y encendió la T.V.

-¿Veamos algo en lo que llega tu tío por ti? ¿Quieres que te prepare unas galletas de chocolate? Tengo masa fresca en la nevera.

Evander asintió y ella se fue a la cocina, mientras tanto el menor sonrió malicioso, era su oportunidad para gastarle una broma. Curioseando por el departamento, encontró una daga parecida a la que sus padres guardaban y pensó en asustarla con ella. Cuando Li salió de la cocina, la daga pasó cerca de su rostro y ella la atrapó con una mano.

-No deberías tomar cosas sin permiso -dijo sin inmutarse por el atrevimiento del niño- toma, come una galleta.

El peligris la miró extrañado mientras masticaba la golosina, siempre obtenía gritos y rechazo por su comportamiento y era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia, lo tratara normal.

\- 0 -

En el Olimpo, Eris había enfurecido por la intromisión de una humana en sus planes y fue hasta donde su hermano.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa hermana? ¿Por que esa cara?

-Una estúpida mortal echó a perder mi plan. De no ser por ella, a esta hora ya tendríamos el alma de ese pequeño demonio en nuestras manos.

-Que fastidio, te dije que era mejor ir y tomarlo con nuestras propias manos. Debemos encontrar la manera de que esté solo de nuevo, tu encargate de eso y cuando eso suceda, yo mismo tomaré su vida y la ofrendaré para despertar el caos.

-De acuerdo, lo seguiré de cerca y te avisaré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad perfecta.

\- 0 -

Li y Evander veían películas de terror cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. El niño corrió a abrir y se abrazó a su tío en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Tenemos que quedárnosla!

-¿Que? -preguntó desconcertado Kanon- ¿Que cosa?

-¡A ella! Es linda, cocina rico y no grita como las otras golfas cuando intento matarla.

La chica se hizo presente saludando.

-¿Así que tu eres el tío de Evander?

-Si soy Kanon, preciosa -dijo el peliazul de forma coqueta- ¿Y tu eres un ángel?

-¡Uff! ¿En serio le dices esas cosas a las mujeres? -dijo suspirando- Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme. Soy Li y me alegra haber podido ayudar, debes cuidar mejor a tu sobrino.

-No se cómo darte las gracias, si algo le pasa a este niño mi hermano me mataría. ¿Aceptarías ir por un café para demostrarte mi gratitud?

-No, no te preocupes, no es necesario.

-Por favor -dice Evander- ven con nosotros, no quiero que tío Kanon me pierda de nuevo.

Conmovida por el pequeño, la chica acepta y pasa un rato con ellos, intentando esquivar el coqueteo de Kanon, que le resulta demasiado obvio y simple.

\- 0 -

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu tío te perdió en el parque por estarse ligando a una cualquiera?

-Si mami -dice Evander peinando a Puerconio- pero Li me encontró.

-¡Saga! Tienes que hablar con tu hermano, ya he tolerado demasiadas cosas de su parte pero esto es inaudito.

-Lo sé, por favor tranquilizate, yo arreglaré esto con él, me va a escuchar.

-Pero habla en serio con él, sabes que lo aprecio y siempre lo he tratado bien, pero me está colmando la paciencia. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos para disciplinar a Evander como para ahora estar preocupada cuando esté con él.

Saga asintió molesto, aunque sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Fue hasta la sala donde Kanon veía T.V.

-Baja los malditos pies de la mesa, Saori odia que hagas eso.

-Ya, esta bien.

-¡No!, no esta bien. Mi hijo pudo perderse o ser arrollado por un auto y tu estabas manoseando a una mujerzuela.

-Estaba sabrosa

Saga sintió como la sangre le hervía y cuando se dio cuenta, se había puesto Evil y le había dado un puñetazo a su hermano menor.

-Si piensas seguir portándote como un idiota esta bien, es tu vida, pero entonces no te quiero cerca de mi familia ¿entiendes?

-Saga no digas eso -dijo Kanon limpiándose la sangre de la boca- sabes que quiero a tus hijos como si fueran míos.

-Es obvio que no, si prefieres seguir un trasero que cuidar a Evander, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas hasta que no entiendas que con cosas así no se juegan.

Kanon golpeó la puerta al salir, pero al caminar de vuelta a su casa se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, no solo por perder a Evander, sino por no pertenecer a ningún lugar.

\- 0 -

Algunas semanas después, Tatsumi presentó a la nueva niñera de Evander ante Saori.

-Hola, me llamo Alicia, pero pueden decirme Mii

-Mii veo que tienes buenas referencias, por lo que espero que puedas hacerte cargo de la lista de tareas que te dejé. Lo más importante es ayudar a Evander a hacer su tarea porque le cuesta un poco. Cualquier cosa puedes pedirle ayuda a Tatsumi con confianza.

-Por supuesto, puede confiar en mí.

Saori dejó a la Saintia con Evander, que coloreaba entusiastamente un libro.

-Hola pequeñín, tu mamá dijo que fuéramos a hacer la tarea.

-No, no quiero.

-Vamos, se buen niño. Si terminamos rápido te dejaré ver televisión.

-No me gustan las tareas. Ni la escuela, ni la televisión.

-Algo debe de gustarte ¿no?

El pequeño vio a la rubia y sonrió, susurrándole algo en el oído.

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no haré mi tarea.

Mii no quería defraudar a Saori pero por más que intentaba convencer al peligris de obedecerla, él simplemente la ignoraba. Así, respiro hondo y se metió al baño. Al salir con su celular en la mano, le mostró la pantalla al niño.

-¿Feliz?

Evander jamás pensó que sería tan fácil conseguir el pack de la Saintia de Delfín, por lo que sonrojado y sonriente, se puso a hacer la tarea dejando el celular olvidado en la sala. Minutos después, Tatsumi limpiaba cuando encontró el aparato electrónico y por curiosidad lo tomó, encontrando las fotos picantes de la nueva niñera. Él se fue a su habitación por el resto de la tarde.

Mii había mantenido su empleo, pero no se dio cuenta que todo el santuario la había conocido mejor gracias a la curiosidad del menor que cuidaba.

\- 0 -

Kanon y Saga intentaban limar las asperezas. El gemelo menor le contó a Saga que la chica que había encontrado a Evander les había contado que había perdido su trabajo como chef en un restaurante por no llegar a tiempo el día de lo sucedido, por lo que en agradecimiento, Saori y Saga le habían ofrecido trabajo en la mansión.

Por esto, Kanon había adquirido la nueva costumbre de ir a comer todos los días con su hermano y la mansión cada día era un caos más grande. Evander se portaba mejor con su niñera y sus padres estaban felices, pensando que por fin su hijo estaba cambiando; lo que desconocían era que Mii callaba cada vez que el pequeño precoz se la sabroseaba cada que podía. El que sí se había dado cuenta era Saga Jr. Quien aprovechaba para hacerlo también.

Saga y Saori se sentían algo fastidiados por el ir y venir de la rutina diaria, así que habían comprado unos disfraces eróticos para jugar. Le pidieron a Mii que llevara a sus 3 hijos al cine para poder tener la casa sola. Tatsumi tenía el día libre y Li estaba por terminar su turno.

La pelilila se colocó las medias y el body negro, colocando la diadema con orejas de conejita en su cabello y comenzó a preparar la habitación con velas y pétalos de rosas. Saga había bajado a la cava para elegir un vino para la ocasión.

Kanon entró a la mansión y le extrañó ver todo desierto y callado. Llamó a su hermano pero nadie respondió. Al llegar a la escalera, alcanzó a escuchar música a lo lejos, por lo que curioso subió. Abrió la puerta de la recámara y no vio a nadie pero le llamó la atención algunas cosas en la cama. Tomó las esposas de peluche negro que encontró, cuando Saori salió del baño sin sospechar del intruso. Ella por una fracción de segundo lo miró confusa _Saga no traía esa camisa…_ Al darse cuenta de que ese no era su esposo, la diosa comenzó a gritar y le aventó con las almohadas que encontró.

El ex Dragón Marino salió corriendo asustado, no sin antes disculparse.

-Perdón cuñadita, no esperaba verte así. ¡Que buen disfraz por cierto!

Cuando se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, encontró los ojos rojizos de Evil Saga.

-Ay no otra vez.

El gemelo menor salio de la mansión intentando acomodarse la mandíbula que su hermano había golpeado cuando vio a quien en realidad buscaba.

-¿que fue ese escándalo? -preguntó Li- ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, solo una pequeña confusión. ¿Te acompaño?

Saori apenada tuvo que tomar varias copas de vino para calmar la vergüenza, pero al final Saga consiguió relajarla.

En el cine, Evander devoraba las palomitas de todos, ante la queja de sus hermanos mayores.

-¿vienes a comer o a ver la película? -dijo Alhena molesta- oye ¡esos son mis chocolates!

El pequeño le gruñó, eructando y mostrando sus colmillitos y su hermana prefirió ir a comprar más dulces en lugar de pelear. Momentos después y un poco aburrido, Evander fue al baño acompañado de Mii, que lo esperó afuera. Un rato después, Mii se desesperó y molesta decidió entrar al sanitario de hombres. Esquivando a algunos hombres groseros, comenzó a llamar al pequeño pensando que era una broma que le estaba jugando. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió todas las puertas y no lo encontró, por lo que salió a buscar a los gemelos para que la ayudaran a buscarlo.

En el Olimpo, Ares y Eris sonreían viendo. El dios de la guerra sostenía en brazos al retoño de Athena que estaba dormido por los efectos de las plantas de Eris. Ambos dioses partieron hacia un templo antiguo en la parte más alejada del reino de los dioses, un lugar olvidado por todas las divinidades en el que ejecutarían sus planes para controlar al resto de los dioses.

-Trajiste el romero y el aceite de jazmín -preguntó la diosa de la discordia antes de entrar al templo- ¿verdad?

-¿quien crees que soy? ¿Artemisa o algo asi? Yo no se donde conseguir esas tonterías, era trabajo tuyo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres que vaya al oxxo o que?

-Ve con Afrodita, seguro ella tiene, yo te esperaré aquí. Pero no tardes, necesitamos apresurarnos o Athena se dará cuenta de que su hijo desapareció.

Eris partió mientras Ares se sentó en los escalones del templo y colocó al niño a un lado. Athena por fin pagaría todas las que le debía.

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia, hasta pronto!


	7. El secuestro

**EL SECUESTRO**

Saori tenía las esposas puestas, atada a la cama cuando su celular sonó. Saga, quien preparaba fresas con crema chantilly, quiso evitar contestar, ignorando el aparato. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio fresas en la boca, besándola después. Tomó una cucharada de crema y la dejó caer sobre su miembro, fingiendo sorpresa y produciendo risas en la pelilila, pero el celular sonó por quinta vez.

-Debemos atender la llamada.

El peliazul hizo muecas ante la petición de su diosa, pero no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-¿Que? -dijo alarmado y cambiando de semblante- vamos para allá de inmediato.

Se puso la ropa a la velocidad de la luz mientras contestaba las interrogantes de Saori.

-No encuentran a Evander, se perdió en el cine hace rato y no lo encuentran por ningún lado. Debemos ir, temo que le haya pasado algo malo.

Asustada, la ojiazul asintió y vio como Saga salía a toda prisa, escuchándolo bajar las escaleras.

-Ehm -dijo aún atada a la cama- ¿amor?

Saga regresó contrariado para desatarla.

-Perdóname cielo, ya vayámonos

Saori tomó un abrigo arriba del body y pantimedias, a pesar de que hacía calor, pues no quería demorarse en ponerse la ropa.

Al llegar al cine, encontraron a Mii y los gemelos en la entrada, ya habían dado parte a la policía y la búsqueda se había extendido a todo el centro comercial, sin éxito.

\- 0 -

Ares estaba impaciente esperando a su hermana, quien ya había tardado, cuando empezó a ver que Evander se movía un poco. El efecto de las plantas que lo habían hecho dormir se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras pensaba que hacer con el pequeño, alguien se acercó a él tambaleándose.

-Heyyy Ares ¿que haces por estos rumbos tan alejados?

-Dionisio -dijo Ares molesto de verse interrumpido- yo… solo caminaba, ya sabes, planeando mi próxima guerra.

Evander escuchó voces a la lejanía y abrió un poco los ojos, gruñiendo.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Dionisio- ¿tienes un niño ahí?

-¿Niño? No ¿donde?

El dios del vino se acercó un poco y vio al pequeño.

-Oye ¿que ese no es el hijo de Athen..?

Dionisio recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente y Ares lo ató a un árbol con una cadena especial que no podría romper. Cuando despertó, Ares ya no estaba ahí, solo tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Intentó liberarse pero no pudo, así que empezó a llamar con su cosmos a Hermes. Un rato después, el dios mensajero llegó.

-¿Y ahora en que te metiste, maldito borracho?

-El maldito de Ares me atrapó aquí, tiene al hijo menor de Athena y seguro planea algo, ayudame a salir de aquí, debemos avisarle. Seguro Zeus no estará feliz si esos dos empiezan a pelear de nuevo.

Hermes usó sus habilidades para abrir el candado que sujetaba la cadena mágica y lo liberó.

-¿En donde aprendiste esas mañas Hermes?

-En una visita a Tepito, deberías ir, es como el paraíso de los pervertidos y ladrones.

-Ya me convenciste de ir, pero primero a avisarle a Athena.

\- 0 -

Athena recibió el mensaje de Hermes, que llegó a través de unas palomas enviadas desde el Olimpo.

-¡Ares tiene a Evander!

-Ese hijo de su… Divina madre me las pagará -dijo Saga con los ojos rojos- le advertí que no se metiera con mi familia.

-Mii, lleva a los gemelos de regreso a la mansión y asegurate de que estén a salvo, confío en ti.

-Si mi señora.

-Pero mamá -replicó Saga Jr. -déjame ir con ustedes.

-No, deben quedarse aquí, tu padre y yo arreglaremos cuentas con Ares.

Saga Jr. Obedeció a pesar de su preocupación y Saga tomó su celular antes de partir.

En el apartamento de Li, Kanon pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Li, intentando acercarse. Ella se dio cuenta pero no lo rechazó, por lo que el gemelo estaba decidido a dar un paso más. Por lo que la beso y empezó a acariciar pero el sonido del celular los interrumpió.

-Maldita sea -grito Kanon enojado- ¿Quien habla?

Saga le explicó lo que sucedía a su hermano, quien tras colgar se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón por la notoria erección que tenía.

-Lo siento nena, debo ir al Olimpo.

-Vaya, esa excusa nunca la había escuchado -contestó ella incrédula- sabía que no debía dejarte llegar a segunda base.

Molesto por que no le creía, Kanon la sujeto y besó.

-Debo ir a darle su merecido a un estúpido dios por llevarse a mi sobrino favorito, pero cuando regrese voy a hacerte un _home run_ nena, así que esperame desnuda y con galletitas por favor.

\- 0 -

En el Olimpo, Eris regresó a buscar a su hermano pero no lo encontró, por lo que entró al templo. Ares forcejeaba con Evander, que había despertado e intentaba escapar.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? -reclamó Ares enojado- este pequeño demonio despertó y no ha dejado de morderme cada que me acerco a la jaula donde lo metí.

-Perdón hermano pero Afrodita me estaba contando unos chismes buenísimos. ¿sabías que a Hefesto ya no se le para? A mi se me hace que Athena le hizo algo después de que se quiso propasar con ella, con eso que era la castidad andante… Bueno antes, porque ahora bien que se folla a ese suculento caballero.

-Suculenta ella ¿viste como le crecieron las sheshes después de tener a sus hijos? Se puso bien sabrosota, maldito bipolar suertudo. Hasta ganas me dan de usarlo de recipiente.

-¿Más sabrosa que yo?

-Pero si tu ni estas sabr… Ehm, digo, ella no está a tu altura hermanita. Pero bueno ya vamos a lo que venimos ¿no?

El dios de la guerra y la diosa de la discordia entraron al olvidado templo de Cronos, llegando a una grieta en el piso que estaba sellada por Zeus.

-Bien hermanito, sirve de algo y rompe ese sello.

Ares sacó una lanza y elevando su cosmos rompió el sello de su padre. Una luz púrpura rojiza salio de lo profundo de la tierra. Eris abrió la jaula donde Evander estaba pero el niño saltó picándole los ojos a la diosa malvada.

-Ahhh Ares ¡ayudame!

-Suéltala niño del Inframundo

Ares jaló al niño, quien se sujetó fuertemente del cabello de Eris. Al usar la fuerza bruta, Ares consiguió que por fin Evander soltara a su hermana, pero el pequeño se quedó con un gran mechón de cabello en la mano.

-¡Mi cabello! -grito Eris llorando- Me arrancó el cabello

-Pero te dejó de picar los ojos, que era lo importante.

-¡Cállate idiota! Termina con él de una vez, amarrálo con las hierbas rituales, ¡hazlo ya!

Con dificultad, Ares consiguió amarrarle las hierbas necesarias al niño y acercarse a la grieta que llevaba directo al tártato.

-Apresurate Ares, ¡se esta comiendo las hierbas!

-¡Así los quería encontrar, puercos!

-Athena -dijo Eris al ver a la diosa de la guerra con su esposo y su cuñado dispuestos a darles su merecido- No es lo que parece.

-¿Ah no? ¿acaso no es ese mi hijo el que están a punto de lanzar al Tártaro?

-Athena, vamo a calmarno -dice Ares- verás es que Eris y yo descubrimos que tu hijo es especial y nos ayudara a despertar a Cronos. El caos volverá a reinar cielo, mar y tierra. La vida de un semidiós es perfecta como ofrenda. ¿Por que traes abrigo en pleno verano, por cierto?

-Porque estaba ocupada cuando me avisaron que mi hijo había desaparecido, gracias.

-¿Y que traes abajo hermanita?

-Te advertí que dejaras a mi familia en paz -grita Saga con los ojos rojos- suelta a Evander ahora mismo y deja de imaginarte lo que Athena trae abajo del abrigo.

-Mmm, me gustaría complacerlos pero… -Ares deja resbalar a Evander, quien cae por la grieta- ¡ups! Ya es muy tarde, lo lamento.

Athena grita el nombre de su hijo, resonando su cosmos por todo el Olimpo y con la Nike en mano le propina un fuerte golpe al dios de la guerra, que sacude su cabeza adolorida y desorientado.

-¡Hermano! -grita Eris interponiéndose entre él y Athena- Ríndete Athena, perdiste.

-Si mi hijo muere ustedes lo pagaran !y tu más por bitch! Te arrancaré lo que queda de cabello maldita fan de Jenny Rivera.

Las diosas rodaron jalandose el cabello y manoteando. Ares se puso de pie solo para ser recibido por el puño de un Evil Saga que había sido liberado pr el geminiano para desahogar su ira.

-Ahora si dios de segunda, veras lo que te va a pasar.

Saga aprovechó que Ares aun estaba débil por el efecto de Nike y tomó la lanza del dios.

-Busquemosle un nuevo uso a tu juguete.

-No, maldito loco ¡suéltame! ¡Eso nooo!

Mientras Saga y Saori luchaban contra los dioses malignos, Kanon se acercó a la grieta pero no pudo ver rastro de su sobrino. Desesperado y con la culpa de antes no haber sido un buen tío, el gemelo menor elevó su cosmos y se lanzó para seguir el mismo camino que el niño.

Saga había lanzado fuera del templo a Ares, cuando se dio cuenta del acto suicida de su hermano y corrió al borde de aquel precipicio. Saori sacó la daga dorada que casualmente estaba dentro del un bolsillo de su abrigo y amenazó a Eris con ella.

-O te rindes o te mueres, querida hermana.

-¿Cuando te volviste pandillera, Athena? Me rindo, ya que remedio.

Saori soltó a la diosa derrotada y corrió al lado de su esposo, ambos se miraron con miedo sin saber qué hacer. Saga tomó la mano de la diosa, elevando su cosmos y ella lo sujeto con fuerza, imitándolo. El cosmos de ambos hizo temblar aquel viejo templo, llamando a Evander.

Dionisio y Hermes llegaron, acompañados de Apolo y Artemisa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó Artemisa al ver a Eris despeinada en el piso y con el vestido roto- ¿Que hacen aquí? Este lugar esta prohibido por nuestro padre.

Athena no los escuchó, siguió llamando a su hijo aunque no lograba sentirlo. Hermes les explicó lo que sucedía a sus hermanos, mientras Dionisio intentaba sacarle la lanza a Ares del trasero.

-Deben dejar de hacer eso -dijo preocupado Apolo- están elevando una energía impresionante entre ambos, si siguen podrían despertar de su letargo a Cronos.

-No creo que se detengan -dijo burlándose Eris- su hijo está ahí adentro.

De repente, la tierra retumbó y un fuego púrpura enorme salió de la grieta. Saga cubrió a Saori para protegerla, mientras el resto se agachó a esconderse. La gran masa de fuego comenzó a tomar forma de un rostro y una voz ronca se escuchó.

-¡Estúpidos dioses de segunda! Sabía que alguno cometería algún error y me liberaría a mí, al poderoso Cronos.

-¿En donde está mi hijo? ¡Devuélvelo!

-Fue un delicioso refrigerio que me volvió a la vida. Ahora los destruiré a ustedes para alimentarme con su poder.

Apolo y Artemisa se pusieron de pie al frente para luchar contra el espíritu de aquel dios pero de un solo golpe los lanzó contra unas columnas. Hermes hizo aparecer el escudo de Athena y la Nike para que pudiera luchar. Dionisio salio corriendo pero poco importó, pues uno de los ataques de Cronos lo atrapó en un cofre. Apolo y Artemisa tuvieron la misma suerte antes de que pudieran reaccionar e incorporarse del fuerte golpe.

Eris al ver que las cosas se habías salido de control, corrió al lado de Ares que no podía caminar bien.

-Ares esto no se supone que debería ser así

-Es tu culpa, eres una estúpida ¿como dejaste que Athena te ganara?

-Mira quien lo dice, el dios de la guerra que necesitará una donita para sentarse.

Una esfera de energía va hacia ellos y Ares se hace a un lado, dejando que su hermana sufra las consecuencias de sus errores. El dios de la guerra se acerca a la grieta e intenta negociar con Cronos.

-¡Cronos! Yo Ares, hijo de Zeus te hice la ofrenda que te despertó, así que puedes confiar en mi, solo dejame servirte y probarte mi…

Una esfera de energía lo envió fuera del templo, estrellándose contra algunas rocas. Solo quedaban en pie Saga y Athena. El dios del tiempo dirigió su mirada hacia la diosa de la sabiduría y su báculo, sonriendo hizo crecer una esfera de energía y la arrojó hacia ella. Saga se movió a la velocidad de la luz para interponerse.

-¡Saga! -dijo Saori entre lagrimas- ¡No!

-Ja, ja, ja. La hija predilecta de Zeus… Será un placer destruirte y sentir el dolor de tu padre.

Enfurecida, Saori se puso de pie y se dispuso a luchar, Cronos volvió a atacarla pero se cubrió con su escudo. La pelilila se despojó del abrigo que traía, quedando en un body negro y sujetó su cabello.

-Ahora si Cronos, te metiste con lo que más amo ¡y lo pagarás.!

Athena dirigió la Nike hacia un Cronos sin forma definida y lo comenzó a hacer retroceder con su cosmos enardecido.

-¿Que crees que haces? ¡Tu no tienes el poder para derrotarme Athena!

-Es verdad, yo no lo tengo. Pero sé quien si.

La diosa de la sabiduría lo acorraló hasta tenerlo flotando arriba de la grieta de donde había salido y lo sostuvo ahí.

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Una inmensa esfera de energía plateada rodeó al incorpóreo dios, evitando que pudiera moverse o contraatacar.

-¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Quien eres?

* * *

Estamos en la recta final de esta historia, espero les este gustando y mil gracias por leer!


	8. El Dios del Cosmos

**EL DIOS DEL COSMOS**

Cronos no podía moverse y no lograba entender. Ningún olímpico tenía el poder de contrarrestar su poder así. Athena continuó atacando con Nike y el destello de luz reveló quien aprisionaba a Cronos.

-¡Evander! -gritó Saori- sabía que estabas vivo.

Él niño no respondió, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo plateado que emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Cronos comenzó a golpear la barrera de cosmos que lo mantenía prisionero y provocándole algunas grietas.

-Ni crean que me detendrán con esto, mucho menos tu enano de pacotilla.

\- El que está equivocado eres tu -habló Evander al fin- No permitiré que dañes a mi mami, ni que destruyas este universo.

-Este universo ya está en ruinas, nada en él vale la pena y todos, mortales y dioses deben ser castigados por haberme traicionado.

-Estas equivocado. En el universo hay cosas que valen mucho la pena como los brownies, las morder a la gente, hacerles bromas pesadas y ¡las golfas! Pero sobretodo, las personas que nos quieren, como nuestra familia. ¡Yo creo en todo eso!

Saori vio orgullosa cómo su pequeño hijo daba su primer discurso motivacional en una batalla contra un dios enemigo, al que seguramente le parecía una ñoñez.

Cronos con cara de fastidió volvió a golpear la barrera que lo mantería preso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de romperla, el mismo rayo de Zeus lo atacó.

-¡Papi! -grito Athena- Viniste a ayudarnos.

Athena y Zeus unieron sus fuerzas para sellar de nuevo el alma del dios del tiempo, que volvió a caer en lo profundo del Tártaro.

-Noo malditos dioses piratas, yo soy el único que merece este universo y a esas golfaaaas

El dios del trueno se aseguró de cerrar aquella grieta cuando todo rastro de Cronos se desvaneció. Evander descendió poco a poco, revelando detrás de él, el cuerpo de su tío Kanon. En cuanto el pequeño tocó el piso, cayó desmayado.

-Hijo, hijo reacciona.

Zeus al ver a la mayoría de sus hijos heridos y encerrados, elevó su poder para sanar y liberar a todos los presentes.

Eris se puso de pie, furiosa con Ares por haberla abandonado y sin avisar le dio tremenda bofetada.

-Auuuch! -se frotó la mejilla el dios de la guerra- cálmate Eris, esto fue tu culpa.

-Tu fuiste el de la idea y dejaste que Cronos me lanzara su ataque.

Mientras ellos discutían, Zeus encerró en la manzana a Eris y en una urna a Ares.

-Les daré algo de tiempo para reflexionar lo que hicieron hijitos. Y así me dejan de dar problemas, ya me tienen hasta la madre.

Saga recobró la conciencia y corrió con su esposa que abrazaba a su hijo que apenas abría los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el peliazul- Pensamos que te perdíamos.

-Estoy bien papi.

Saga sonrió al escuchar que por fin lo aceptaba como su verdadero padre. Kanon se puso de pie, un poco mareado aún.

-Oye enano, me diste un gran susto.

-Tio Kanon -dijo el pequeño abrazándolo- gracias por protegerme ahí adentro.

-No fue nada, jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a mi familia.

Apolo ayudaba a Artemisa a levantarse, Dionisio y Hermes preguntaban lo que había pasado con Cronos.

-Padre está aquí, dijo Apolo, él se encargó.

-En realidad -habló Zeus- yo solo no habría podido detener a mi padre.

Se acercó a Evander, acariciando los cabellos del niño, que parecía haber crecido un poco.

-Me equivoqué contigo pequeño. No solo eres un digno descendiente del Olimpo, creo que por fin entendí el futuro de los dioses.

Zeus tomó su rayo y cortó una pequeña parte, convirtiéndolo en un brillante dije.

-Bienvenido a la familia Evander, dios del cosmos y la voluntad humana.

Saori con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó a su esposo e hijo.

-Cuando Ares y Eris salgan de ahí, no van a estar nada felices -afirmó Hermes- Al menos le darán tiempo de crecer al pequeño heredero.

-Mami ¿puedo aventarles mini rayos a mis compañeros en la escuela?

Saga y Saori se vieron uno al otro, preocupados.

\- 0 -

 _1 Año después_

Una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños 7 del menor de la familia Gemini Kido, hacía que la mansión estuviera llena de vida.

-Parece que por fin aprendiste a sobrellevar al pequeño demonio.

-Abel, no le digas así. Ha sido difícil educarlo pero Saga y yo sabemos que sera nuestro mayor orgullo.

El geminiano al escuchar, abraza por detrás a su esposa y le besa la mejilla

-Tu siempre creíste en él, por eso se convertirá en lo que tu padre ha designado.

-Además nunca había visto a padre tan feliz -dice Abel señalando a Zeus que juega con Evander y Puerconio- parece un chiquillo.

-Si me descuido querrá llevárselo al Olimpo -afirma Athena- pero que ni lo sueñe.

-Al menos tus gemelos seguirían contigo, hermana ¿Por cierto donde están?

-Saga Jr. Esta arriba jugando videojuegos y Alhena está con Siegfried Jr. El hijo de nuestra amiga Hilda de Polaris.

-Me temo que quiera hacernos abuelos pronto -dice Saga preocupado- Me da escalofrío solo de pensar lo que me espera.

-Y por cierto Abel ¿tu para cuando piensas presentarme a esa famosa novia?

-Athena no empieces.

-Necesito conocerla, soy tu hermana y tengo que dar el visto bueno.

-Como si hubieras dejado que yo se lo diera a este bipolar, jamás habría pasado la prueba.

De repente se escucha a Mii gritar del otro lado del jardín, persiguiendo a Puerconio que se robó algunos regalos

-¡Ven aquí cerdito!

La saintia brinca sobre él y cae al piso ante las risas de todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto, Kanon y Li quien por fin acepto ser su novia, se acercaron a Saga y Saori para entregarles el regalo del cumpleañero.

-Que bueno que pudieron venir-dijo la diosa- extrañamos mucho tu comida Li.

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde porque tuvimos que pasar al médico.

-¿Todo bien Kanon? -Preguntó Saga, mientras le acercaba una rebanada de pastel a Li-.

La chica al tener el pastel cerca de la cara, no soportó el olor y vomitó de improvisto, ensuciando al dios del sol.

-Ups.. Perdone joven, me pasa cada rato y no lo puedo evitar.

Abel vio su ropa sucia y a la mujer, probablemente pensó en castigarla, pero sabía que no podía actuar asì en presencia de su hermana. Sin poder hacer nada se fue vociferando como odiaba la tierra.

-Todo bien a excepción que Li vomita cada que le acercan comida -dice Kanon relajado- El doc dice que son gemelos.

Saori grita emocionada y Saga abraza a su gemelo.

-Felicidades hermano, espero que por fin sientes cabeza. No puedes seguir portándote como un niño.

-Lo se, lo se. No te preocupes, cuidare de Li y de los pequeños Kavi y Kali.

Evander al escuchar las felicitaciones se acercó a su tío, quien lo carga.

-¿Es verdad tío Kanon? ¿Vas a tener bebés?

-Si, pero aun así te querré igual enano.

-¿Y podré enseñarles sobre las golfas como tu me enseñaste a mi?

\- Por supues… -Kanon se detiene al ver que Li lo esta escuchando- ya hablaremos después de eso.

Tatsumi avisó que el pastel estaba y todos los invitados, dioses y mortales se reunieron para cantarle feliz cumpleaños al heredero del Olimpo, quien al terminar la canción se lanzó sin pensar sobre el pastel, arrojándoles betún a todos.

Era quien algún día tomaría el lugar del poderoso Zeus. Pero por lo pronto aún tendría tiempo de hacer muchas travesuras.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Llegamos al final de la aventura de este mini OC tan peculiar, espero hayan amado a este pequeño demonio tanto como yo._

 _Como siempre, gracias de todo corazón por leer._


End file.
